The Places We Go
by Lacorra
Summary: A simple mother daughter trip/weekend.. What can go wrong?
1. Road Trip?

AN- Happy New Year! This is just a little short that I've had running around in my head! :) It'll probably only be about 5-8 chapters!

* * *

Dana entered the back door of the Foster's house hold balancing a carrier of Starbucks drinks while Stewart followed, balancing his own carrier.

"Lena Elizabeth" She called "Honey we're here. We brought breakfast!"

It had been a day since Callie's adoption and two since the anniversary party.

There was a scramble of feet as a few teenagers came rushing into the kitchen knowing, their grandparents would have, delicious drinks that their mother normally deemed treat worthy.

"Dana, you shouldn't have" Stef came into the kitchen nearly getting ran over by Jesus. "Whoa, Jesus, slow down young man" She shook her finger.

"Grandparents said breakfast" He replied innocently. "Which means donuts, and frappes" His smile growing "And I want to get the maple bacon before you." He laughed, as Stewart opened the box of donuts, which Jesus practically pounced on.

Stef rolled her eyes at him, and took the hot coffee Dana offered to her. "Just the way you like, sweetheart." She said before kissing Stef's forehead.

"Thank you" Stef smiled holding the warm cup between her hands as she watched Brandon and Jude peer into the box of donuts trying to figure out which sugary treat they'd start their mornings with.

"Mom there are two maple bacons" Jude said holding one out to her. "Do you want it?"

Stef smiled "You want it bud?" She could tell he was eying it. "You it eat it, baby. I'll have something powdered."

Jude's eyes lit up "You sure?"

"All yours handsome" Stef promised as she moved over and kissed the top of his head.

Jude grabbed the donut and a Strawberry and cream Frap and moved to the table.

"Where are the girls?" Stewart asked "I thought we were having breakfast together, before Dana and I have to catch our plane."

"Coming" Stef promised. "They are awake. Lena was helping them with something in their room. I am not exactly sure with what." She smirked "But to Mariana it was a matter of life or death."

"It was" Mariana's voice could be heard as she descended the stairs with Callie and Lena behind her. "Our rod broke in the middle of the night. So our drapes fell down." She told Stef. "Which wouldn't be a problem "If Jonathan across the street wasn't such a peeping tom. I know he tries to use his telescope to look into our room, not the stars."

"What?!" Stef asked her jaw dropping. How did she not know her daughters had a peeping tom? This would be the last of that!

"He's twelve" Lena shrugged "Everything is fixed. Girls are safe to change in their room. All Jonathan will be able to see are the stars!" She moved to Stewart "Morning Daddy!" He wrapped her in a tight hug kissing her cheek.

"Morning princess"

"Mariana, we got you the green tea frap you like, and Callie" Dana winked handing her a hot cup. "Special treat, for my grandbaby! Not that you weren't already before, but its nice to call you, Callie Adams Foster."

Callie blushed slight and took the drink "Coffee?" She asked in a whisper.

"Don't tell your mama" Dana teased as she winked at the teen in front of her.

Callie looked to Lena and smirked as Lena rolled her eyes. "Nice mom."

Dana smiled and handed Lena a cup. "For you too, darling" She then took a deep breath. "Lena, we have a huge favor to ask you."

Lena groaned "Mom, I am not liking the way this sounds."

Dana waved her hand at her as she continued "Did you see that beautiful painting the Dawson's gave us?"

Lena smiled "Yes, that was gorgeous, must have cost them a small fortune."

"Lena" Dana shot her a glare, while Lena just shrugged "What? I am just saying I could have probably sent one of my kids to college on that."

Dana shook her head but continued. "I really want that painting to the summer home up in Washington. I just don't want to bring it on a plane. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind driving it up there, since your on break. I'll pay for your expenses."

Lena groaned "Mom that is an eighteen hour trip!"

"You and Stef could go" She tried "Lovers get away."

The kids all groaned and the boys made some gagging noises.

"I don't have much break left" Lena shook her head 'This week is my last one, then I have meeting after meeting and Stef is on until Thursday."

Dana sighed "Please Lena, take a kid with you. Maybe Stef could fly up at the end of the week and drive back down. I'll pay for everything. I just want that painting safe."

Stef pulled out the family calendar "Honey, we could make it work. Well" She sighed "Maybe."

"Jude leaves for camp this afternoon" Lena said looking over the schedule "He's gone until Sunday. Brandon is going with Mike for the week, they are going to see his parents." She kept looking down "Jesus will probably leave for school tomorrow"

Jesus shrunk down in his seat but stayed quiet.

"Lexie and her parents are coming back to the states, to work on documentation. They asked for Mariana until Thursday." She looked at her mom. "Mom, this is a really busy time for us."

"Callie's off" Stef "Her boss gave her the week of as her adoption gift. You could take Callie!"

"Uh" Callie looked up and shrugged "Um, sure."

"How about this love, you and Callie drive up. Take your time sight see. Let the camera bug take some fun pictures. Get the painting to your moms. Have a mini vacation. Mariana and I will fly out Thursday and then we can drive back together. Fun girls road trip back!"

Lena chewed her lip "What if something happens, and we run late at getting Jude from camp?"

"I'll get him" Brandon shrugged "Dad and I get back Saturday night. I'll be free to get him Sunday morning"

"Oh, yes" Mariana squealed "Mama, please? The summer house is amazing! Right on the beach. The pool, hot tub. A girl's road trip back. This is the stuff memories are made of."

Dana winked at the girl before turning to Lena. "All expenses paid, you get to bond with your daughter. Then make memories with your wife and both girls. How could you turn it down?"

Stewart pulled out his wallet while Lena chewed her lip. "What do you say Cal? Want to take an adventure with your old mom?"

"Who's mom is old?" Callie asked scanning the room. "I don't see an old mom."

"Smart girl" Stef teased.

"Callie?" Lena asked again

"Sure, I'll go." She said with a shrug.

"Alright, mom" Lena nodded "We'll do it."

Stewart grinned and then handed Callie a wad cash from his wallet. "Spending money" He whispered.

"Daddy" Lena sighed while Callie tried to pass it back "Whoa, that's three hundred dollars! I can't!" Her eyes wide.

"Please sweetheart, consider it an adoption gift."

"Take it Cal" Mariana whispered.

"You can't have a road trip without some spending money" Stewart insisted "Besides it's a long drive two ways. You deserve a treat."

"Mama?" Callie whispered.

"Its okay, take it" She assured her before turning to her dad. "Thanks daddy."

"I can't" Callie shook her head as she tried to pass it back to Stewart again "Give it to Mariana, she's coming out too."

"Oh sweetie" Stewart moved to her and wrapped her in a side hug "Don't worry about your sister. I want to do this for you. Please let me."

Callie looked to Stef for final say. "You better bring me back something fun" Stef winked at her.

Callie took the cash and slid it into her pocket. "Thank you, Grandpa" She whispered.

He kissed the top of her head "Anything for my grandkids. You and Jude need some extra spoiling" He teased "I am missing years of spoiling you rotten."

Dana got out her own check book and wrote a check and handed it to Lena "That should cover the gas, hotel, food and Stef and Mariana's flights."

Lena's eyes almost popped out "Mom, that's more than enough."

Dana shrugged "Then you can have some spending money too, baby. Think of it as a thank you, for taking my painting up, and working so very hard on the beautiful party you threw for your daddy and I. It blessed us."

Lena shook her head "Mom"

"I am not taking a no, Lena Elizabeth" Dana warned her voice raising slightly instantly silencing Lena while Jesus whooped a bit. "Mama, just got momed!"

Stef smacked the back of his head. "Enough out of you, peanut gallery."

"When should Callie and I leave?" Lena asked Stef as she paused her smile growing. "Stef! We don't have to get permission from anyone to take Callie out of the state!" She squealed while Callie blushed further.

"Because I am yours" Callie whispered as a small smile tugging at her lips, while Stef wrapped her in a bone crushing hug. "You were already ours" She whispered "Now you're ours legally!" She kissed her cheek. "What am I going to do without all my babies?" Stef asked "All of you are leaving this week. I am going to be all alone!"

"For three days, I don't leave until tomorrow mom." Mariana smirked "You're stuck with me a lot."

"We don't have to leave" Lena shook her head "Right away. We can stay."

"Love, I am kidding" Stef assured her. "I am going to enjoy having the house to myself for a few days. You and Callie should hit the road today. Make the most of your time. Enjoy. When is the last time you or Callie had a good get away?"

Callie shrugged "Does our camping trip count?"

"No!" Mariana shook her head "No, that doesn't count. At all!"

"See Lena, this will be good" Dana smiled "And you're helping us out. "Just put the painting in my bedroom closet. I'll hang it up when your father and I visit in two weeks from now."

Stewart glanced at his watch "Dana, we have to head for the airport in a few minutes. He said as he moved next to Mariana and slipped something into her hand "Have fun."

Lena rolled her eyes but set her coffee down to move over to hug him. "I wish you guys weren't leaving so quickly. I am going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too" He held her close "I am excited to take your mother on this anniversary cruise"

Lena smiled as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "You're a good man, daddy."

Stewart squeezed her harder before pulling away. "Be good Lena, have fun and make some great memories with your daughter. Remember when I used to take you on special trips."

"My favorite out of them all was the one to Texas" She whispered to him. "We went horseback riding, and ate the best burgers."

"You went to Italy, China, England and Iceland with your father over the years, and Texas was your favorite?" Dana shook her head "Only my daughter."

Lena shrugged "We spent a lot of time talking. It was great."

"Texas was my favorite too." Stewart winked at her "Simplicity will usually always win. I am hoping you and Callie get that on your drive up. Then all you girls get it on your way back down." He hugged her one more time before letting go.

"Thanks for coming mom" Lena moved to Dana and wrapped her arms around her. "Have fun on your cruise."

"Have fun on your trip, baby" Dana said softly kissing her forehead. "I can't wait to hear all about it."

Lena looked to Callie and winked "We'll have fun. Right?"

Callie nodded before she turned her attention to her donut not wanting to be in the spotlight any longer.

* * *

Stef patted the hood of the car. "Your tires were rotated, oil changed. Painting is wrapped up nice and safe. Snacks at easy reach. Music down loaded on devices. Pillows and blankets. You should be set."

Lena looked back to the house. "Are you sure Stef? Do you think we should go?"

Stef laughed "Love, it's a little too late, to not go. Honey it'll be okay." She placed her hand on Lena's shoulder "What has you worried about this trip?"

Lena rubbed her hands against her jeans as she looked back at the house. Callie had yet to come out. She chewed her lip. "You and Callie have this beautiful relationship" She said after a minute "And I know she loves me, I am not saying she doesn't, and I am not saying I don't love her. Because I do. She's my daughter. Its just.. We don't have the same relationship. She doesn't talk to me as freely as she does with you. We're going to be together in a car for a lot of hours, and then alone at the summer house, until you get there."

"Sounds like an even better reason for you to go." Stef said as she rubbed Lena's shoulders. "Callie is seventeen love, we don't have much time with her left. I think this a gift."

Lena nodded "I know it is, I do. I just" She shrugged "She just doesn't talk to me as easily." She repeated. "I try to get her to talk, and she never wants to. What if she feels trapped with me?"

"Oh, my love" Stef wrapped her arms tight around Lena "You're the best mother out there. Callie will not feel trapped with you. She'll feel safe. You two will have a great time, and you learn things about each other. I think it'll be good for you."

"You're right" Lena nodded against Stef "You're right. I know you are."

Stef kissed her cheek "This is going to be good, for both of you."

"And we'll see you Thursday!" Lena smirked "We'll banish the girls to the west wing of the house, and take over the hot tub."

Stef winked "I like the way you think." She then leaned into the car and honked the horn. "Callie Adams Foster. Lets shake a leg." She called. "I want you guys on the road before its dark." She turned to Lena "I know she hasn't been driving all that long, but if you get tired, let her drive Lena."

Lena nodded "Yes, Stef. I promise."

She watched as Callie and Mariana came running out of the house. Mariana with a note pad talking quickly while Callie nodded every few seconds carrying her backpack over her shoulder.

"Sorry" She said to Stef once she got the sidewalk. "I wanted to make sure I had my camera, and charger."

"And she changed clothes several times" Mariana smirked

"Taking up habits after you sister, huh my love?" Stef asked her wrapping her arms around shoulders while she opened the front door of the car with her free hand. "What's with the all the wardrobe changes?"

Callie squirmed and pulled in her lip biting down on it. "I've never really had a vacation before. We were saving up for Disney World, before my mom died. I am not sure what one wears on a road trip."

"You look cozy" Stef smiled at the teen "Nice choice."

"Great choice" Lena nodded "Not constricting. You can layer if you get cold. We'll be sitting a lot."

Stef patted Callie's behind as she pushed her towards the front seat "You have everything you need love, drinks and snacks. Blankets and pillows. Now you just have to go have fun. Be good, and go create fun memories with mama. I'll see you Thursday night."

"Callie, did you pack your bathing suit?" Lena asked glancing in the back of the car at their luggage.

Callie nodded "Yes, bathing suit, yes to the nice dress you asked me to bring."

Lena nodded "Perfect, there is this really nice restaurant in the town located where we are going. I thought it would be fun to take you there tomorrow night for dinner. We'll get all pretty go out on the town."

"Jealous!" Mariana exclaimed while Stef laughed "What, my grabbing you a burger and a milkshake on the way to the airport, isn't up to your high standards?"

"Gross" Mariana grumbled "I don't eat meat!"

Stef rolled her eyes "Careful Miss Thing, the color of envy green isn't flattering."

Mariana laughed "I know mom, I am happy for Callie. I am just not happy about the burger. "

Lena walked over to Mariana and pulled her into a hug "Have fun with Lexie, baby. I can't wait to see you in a few days. We'll do something special too. I promise."

"You have fun too" Mariana smiled.

Lena patted her shoulder then turned to Stef. "We will be in out of service, you'll have your phone on right? Incase Jude needs you from camp?"

"Yes, of course love." Stef promised. "This is the second time he's gone this summer. I think he'll be okay though."

Lena rubbed her hands on her pants "I know he'll be fine, but what if…"

"Lena" Stef warned not wanting to finish her sentence. It would put Callie on edge as well. "He's going to be just fine. You saw how excited he was, when we dropped him off. He'll hardly give us a second thought. He's having the time of his life." She assured her "And Donald is on call if something were to happen and someone had to get him. While we are both gone. Jude's completely fine."

Lena looked over to Callie who looked nervous now as well, before she nodded "I know, sorry." She placed her hand on her daughters back. "This will be fun. I don't know why I am so nervous."

Callie pulled away and shrugged "I don't know why either, it's not like you didn't leave for a weekend with Jude before." She quipped.

"Callie" Stef admonished

Lena held up her hands "No, she's right Stef. I have left before. I did take Jude and leave. I've taken the twins and left. I've traveled with Brandon while leaving the twins behind." A slow smile began to grow. "I've just never left you all alone before!" She exclaimed to Stef.

Stef laughed "Love, I am going to be okay. I am going to walk around the house naked.."

"Okay, eww" Mariana held up her hands "Do not sit on anything.. Don't… God… Mom!"

Callie let out a snicker while Lena rolled her eyes.

"See, I am going to be fine" Stef assured Lena "And before you know it, Miss Thing and I will be joining you."

"WEARING CLOTHING" Mariana added as she pointed her finger "Always wearing clothing."

Stef flicked Mariana lightly on the forehead. "Help your sister get settled into the car."

Mariana rolled her eyes and grabbed Callie's backpack and slid it on the ground of the front seat. While her sister climbed in.

Stef pulled Lena into a hug "Have fun Lena. No more worrying"

Lena brushed Stef's hair out of her face. "Have fun walking around the house naked."

"We can still hear you!" Mariana called as she pretended gag.

"And I am going to keep saying it" Stef called back. "You'll never know where I was with my naked self" She teased her daughter.

"Heaven help me" Mariana cried out to Callie. "You're lucky! You're traveling with the sane mom."

"I am the sane mom" Lena laughed.

Stef shook her head before guiding Lena to the driver's side. "Go. Before it gets dark. Check in with me, and have fun!"

Stef and Mariana switched sides while Mariana gave Lena a goodbye hug and whispered a few last instructions of things to do. Stef leaned into the car and buckled her daughter before kissing her forehead. "I am going to miss you, slug a bug" She whispered. "Look after mama, ok?"

Callie nodded "Of course."

"Have fun, please" Stef whispered "Try not to worry or stress. I'll see you in just a few days!"

Callie nodded again "We will be fine. Have fun walking around the house naked."

Stef tapped Callie's nose "Love you."

"Love you too" Callie whispered

Stef and Mariana called out a couple of more goodbyes before moving to the curb. Lena turned to Callie once her seatbelt was on and her door was shut. "Are you ready for this, sweetheart? We're about to have the adventures of our life."

"It's an eighteen hour drive" Callie laughed "Don't you think the adventure of our lives is a little bit drastic?"

Lena shrugged "You never know baby, you never know" She said as she put the car in drive. The two waved at their girls on the curb before driving away. Just the two of them.


	2. Don't judge a book by its cover

AN- Thank you so much for all the favorites, follows and reviews. You guys are the best! Again I just say this is just something I've had rolling around in my head. We will see where it takes us all. :) Enjoy!

* * *

The drive started quietly, Callie turned slightly in her seat watching the view, while Lena just drove. Enjoying the comfortable silence between the two of them. Her mind reliving all the trips she'd gone on with her dad. Just the two of them. She remembered how special she felt on those trips. So grown up. She never even really noticed they were business trips. Her father had gone out of her way to make her trip special, to make her feel like she was the number one priority that trip. They were also so magical. She glanced over to Callie, who was leaning against the door. Just taking in the scenery. Her electronic devices were put away. None of the other children traveled like this. Lena had traveled with them all at one point or another. Jesus needed a hand held game. Brandon had to have his nose in books. The thought of that made Lena's stomach turn. She could never read while traveling. Mariana needed her music. Even Jude had wanted something to doodle on. None of them just took in the scenes.

"You doing okay?" Lena asked Callie after another quiet second.

Callie turned and smiled "Yes, did you see the mountains we just drove by? They were so big."

Lena nodded "They're great, wait until we drive through the mountains."

"Wait. What?" Callie sat up "We get to drive through mountains?"

Lena nodded "We do, we'll see all kinds of wild life on our way up to Washington. Most of it will them running in front of our car."

"Are we stopping somewhere?" Callie asked "Or driving all night?"

"We'll stop, there is a small little town about four hours from here. Shabby yet amazing little motel. Really nothing fancy, but cozy. I love staying at there."

"Cool" Callie nodded "Tomorrow, when we are driving can we make stops?"

Lena nodded "Of course, you see something you want to see. Just let me know. It's your vacation too."

"Are you still mad, that we are going?" Callie asked "I mean, we don't need to stop. I know you didn't want to go."

"Oh, Callie" Lena shook her head "Babe, don't take on wars that aren't yours to take on. I am not upset we are going."

"Why didn't you want to leave then?" Callie asked "Was it because you're traveling with me, and not mom?"

"What?" Lena looked over at Callie "Is that what you think?"

Callie shrugged "I just know you were against the idea of this trip, since the minute Gran brought it up. You've been fighting against it."

Lena's eyes went from the road to Callie, one more time. "I need you to understand something. From this moment on, okay?"

Callie raised her eyebrow "Ok?"

"The trip was last minute, I am not super spontaneous; I like lists and organization." She explained "I am not sorry we went. I am excited actually"

"You are?" Callie asked tilting her head to the side. "Really?"

Lena smiled "You see, when I was a little girl my dad worked a lot."

"I can see that" Callie added

"So he wasn't around as much as I would have like" She admitted "But every year, there was always one business trip he took, where he knew he'd end up with a lot of free time. So those were our trips. No matter what was going on in my life, everything stopped for those couple of days. My dad and I were away, and he created this magical trips. I've been thinking about that since the moment we pulled out of the drive way. Here is my chance to have that same trip, with you. My daughter"

Callie's smile grew "Thanks" She whispered.

"I dreamed of recreating those trips with my own kids someday, here is my chance. So the next few days it's just you and me babe, and an open page. Let's see what kind of history we can write together. Okay? No more thinking I don't want to be here. No more worrying about anything. Got it?"

"Uh" Callie fought a smirk "Let's see what kind of history we can write?"

"Oh hush" Lena waved her hand at her daughter "I know it is cheesy, but still. Doesn't change the theme of the week."

Callie nodded "Alright, lets write history."

"That's my girl" Lena praised "Now, most importantly, did you see that it was mom that packed our snacks."

Callie whirled around in her seat and leaned behind her opening the cooler. "Soda, bottled coffee, Cookies….Chips…." She turned to Lena wide eyed "You approved of this?"

"Don't tell your brothers and sister" She warned "But come on Cal, it's a road trip! We have to rot our insides out. It's part of the fun. Don't worry when we get back, I'll load you up on Kale, to help you detox."

"It all sounded fun, until you said detox and Kale in the same sentence."

* * *

Stef had no sooner climbed into her big which now felt empty, without Lena there bed. When a small knock was heard on the other side of the door.

"Come on in, Miss. Thing" She called with a smile.

Marina pushed the door open and peeked her head inside. "You're not naked are you?"

Stef let out a chuckle "No, my love. Come on in."

Mariana came into the room and crept to the bed. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. It was obvious she'd been crying.

Stef sat up straighter, her smile gone. Concern filled her eyes. "Mari, baby have you been crying?"

Mariana managed a little nod as she came to the bedside.

"What's wrong, honey?" Stef asked reaching for her hand.

"Its stupid" Mariana mumbled as she fought back tears. "But, Lexie isn't coming after all. Her aunt died suddenly. So they have to stay home."

"Oh, baby. That's not stupid" Stef shook her head. "You've been counting down the days, until Lexie was getting here. You must be so disappointed."

Mariana looked up, "You're not mad at me for being selfish? For being upset that she's not coming, because her aunt died?"

"Are you sad for her?" Stef asked "That she lost her aunt?"

Mariana nodded "Yeah, of course. She loved her aunt."

"Right" Stef nodded "You're allowed to be disappointed, that she's not coming, while understanding the reasoning. I am so sorry!" Stef pulled the girl onto the bed with her. "That's not selfish."

"If only we'd found out this morning" Mariana said with a sigh. "At least, I could have gone with mama and Callie. Then you could have still had your naked time" She managed a smile. "Sorry mom, no walking around the house naked now."

Stef tweaked Mariana's nose. "You know something, you're real cute."

Mariana sighed "I wish, I was with mama and Callie. They're going to be having fun. Jude's at camp having fun. Brandon and his dad left today, having fun. Jesus is with the wrestling dudes having fun. I am stuck at home."

"Not having fun?" Stef guessed.

Mariana looked down at her hands "Well you have to work. So yeah."

"The house is pretty quiet, without everyone" Stef mused as she ran her fingers through Mariana's dark hair.

"I don't like it." Mariana admitted.

"Me either" Stef agreed as she pulled back the covers to Lena's side. "Want to sleep in here with me tonight? Can you keep your toes out of the middle of my back now?"

Mariana climbed over Stef and settled into Lena's side. "I was eight, what did I know?" She curled up on her side resting her head on Lena's pillow. Stef mirrored her daughter so they were looking at each other. She reached out and ran her pointer finger down the bridge of her daughter's nose. "I am really sorry, you're disappointed, and I am sorry we didn't know sooner. I would have loved to send you on your way with your mom and sister."

"So you can walk around naked?" Mariana asked with a slight smirk.

"No, Miss. Thing" Stef laughed "Because, I think you would have had fun" She paused "And I know your brothers are gone, but why can't you and I have fun?" She asked.

Mariana shrugged "You have to work."

Stef nodded "I do, let me see what I can do. I am not working twelve hours baby." She reminded her. "We've got time to have some fun. How about tomorrow you come to work with me?"

Mariana's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"It may be boring" She warned her "I've got paper work to do, which I might actually be able to grab and bring home to work on. We can watch movies while I am on call. If I have paroling to do, maybe you'd like to come along? Go on a ride a long? If you promise to follow the rules."

Mariana nodded "Yeah, of course! Will you arrest anyone?"

"Doubtful" Stef laughed "Mainly I'll giving speeding tickets. But we'll hang out it'll be fun. We'll have lunch."

Mariana gave Stef a small smile. "Thanks, mom."

"For what?" Stef asked softly.

"For being my mom" She smiled "And inviting me to stay here with you tonight, and trying to make tomorrow fun for me."

"Oh, kid" Stef leaned over and kissed Mariana's forehead. "You don't have to thank me. I am looking forward to spending the next few days with you, and being your mom. Best gig out there."

* * *

"How are you doing, babe?" Lena asked glancing over at Callie, to see her rub her eyes slightly. They had a big family game night the night before, and had been up late. Then an early wake up call for breakfast with the grandparents.

"Okay" Callie said turning in her seat. "Well, actually." she admitted "I am hungry, tired and I have to pee. I want to stretch my legs too."

Lena held back a smile, getting Callie to say exactly what she wanted or needed in that moment was sometimes like pulling teeth. So this was a minor victory in her book.

"Mom's snacks not cutting it for you?" Lena asked "My kale sound better?"

Callie crinkled her nose "I wouldn't go that far, but I really want some protein or something. My stomach is feeling funky."

"Like car sick?" Lena asked in concern.

"I don't think so" Callie shook her head "I am just wanting something sustainable to eat."

"You're in luck, slug a bug" Lena nodded "We're just now entering that town, I was telling you about. We'll head over to old Mills hotel, get a room and find dinner. Stretch our legs, maybe shower and then get to bed. I want to leave early."

Callie nodded as she turned back in her seat. "This is the town?" She asked skeptically as they drove down an old beat up, almost ghost town.

Lena nodded "We used to stop here all the time, when I was kid. I think Stef and I came here back when we first started dating... I bet in the daylight it looks better."

"It's not that dark out, right now" Callie crinkled her nose.

"Don't judge a book by its cover" Lena tried as she pulled into an old rickety buildings parking lot, with only one other car.

"I am going to guess, getting a room won't be difficult." Callie commented as she climbed out of the car. Stretching her legs almost immediately.

Lena scanned the parking lot herself, as she shivers ran up her spine. This place didn't have the safe home town feeling it used to. She placed her hand on Callie's back and guided her to the lobby. "Once we get our room, you'll see why I love this place. The rooms are just so charming."

Callie raised her eyebrow skeptically, but chose to remain quiet. She didn't want to dash her mother's hopes.

They entered the lobby and Callie instantly wanted to pinch her nose closed. The smell that was coming at them assaulted her nose brutally and almost wanted to make her gag. It was like a mix of mold, dust, mildew and vomit all mixed together.

Lena winced slightly but kept her hand on her daughter's back as they headed to the counter. "Hello?" She called out. Finding the front desk empty.

"Just a minute, dearie" An old tired voice croaked from a little room behind the desk. A TV that had been playing, was silenced and footsteps were heard. A tired older man shuffled up to the counter. "Wasn't expecting anyone, sorry" He apologized. "I was watching my shows. I only get to watch my shows here, my wife controls the TV at home. We always have to watch her shows. So much darn crying in her shows."

"I understand how that goes" Lena said offering him, her famous warm smile. "I have a daughter back home, that watches nothing but tearjerkers. I just can't handle it. Life is too short, to be crying."

The older man flashed Lena a semi toothless grin and nodded "You said, how maybe I help you beautiful women?"

"I'd like to get my daughter and I a room tonight. My family and I used to stay here all the time when I was growing. I thought it would be fun to bring my daughter here. Do you have any rooms open?"

"This place used to be something, huh?" H asked with a sad smile. "Glad you have some good memories here, we're only going to be open a few more weeks. Then they're bull dozing this place to make a strip mall. Worlds got enough of these darn shops. Who needs that much stuff" He grumbled. "But its okay, I finally get to retire. I never thought I would." He opened up an old leather book. "Well dearie, we really only have two rent-able rooms these days. Everything is being auctioned off before we move out. The room with the two beds is already in use. You and the girl good with sharing a king?"

Lena nodded "That's fine, I can share a bed with my kid. Not a big deal." She looked to Callie. "Unless you object?"

Callie shrugged "Doesn't matter."

The older man nodded as Lena pulled out her wallet. "How much?"

"On the house" The guy smiled "You have fond memories coming to this place, I can't help you recreate them fully for your girl. I can help a little" He offered. "Thanks for being a loyal visitor." He pushed a key across the counter to her.

Lena's eyes got wide. "Are you sure?"

"We don't got fancy breakfasts anymore, we don't have that high speed internet all these youngens are addicted to." He shrugged "Let me give you this memory. It's worth more then your dollar anyway."

"Thank you" Lena said clearly toughed. "I am sad to see this place go, but thank you for a life time of memories."

"Your welcome lovely" He assured her. "If you girls are hungry, there is a pizza menu in your room. The place down the street delivers. Best pizza you'll ever have."

Callie looked to Lena who winked. "We may have to try that out." She took the key from the older man. "Thank you."

"Enjoy yourself. I am going to get back to my shows" He said as he hobbled back towards the back room. "I am here all night, if you need something just holler."

"Thank you, sir" Lena nodded as she looked to Callie. "Shall we?"

Callie nodded and followed Lena out to the car to grab a bag or two. "Well, that was nice."

"It was nice, wasn't it?" Lena smiled "See, writing history already."

Callie let out a chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

"Wait until you see these rooms, Cal." Lena shook her head "The gentle man inside, designed them all. Back when he was young. He was quite the carpenter, his wife the seamstress. Each room different and unique. Hand made designs."

Callie eyed the run down outer appearance and nodded. She was sure Lena would be disappointed when they opened the door. She wasn't going to contribute to adding to it more, with a negative attitude.

Lena pushed open the door to their room. While Callie braced herself for the worse. Lena turned on the lights and Callie gasped out loud.

"Magical, isn't it" Lena smiled as she watched her daughters reaction to the room. Her smile growing at the pure wonder on the teens face.

Callie could only nod, as she took in the room. Hard wood floors that shined, a four post bed that was obviously hand craved. A marbled fire place. A hand made beautiful quilt on the bed. "Whoa. I've never seen a room so amazing!"

"Each room was different, each room has a unique feature. It truly is amazing" Lena smiled

"It smells good" Callie observed "Like apple pie, and wood."

Lena shut the door behind them dropping their bags onto a beautiful leather couch. "I am going to miss this place" She admitted while Callie climbed onto the bed.

"Oh. My. Goodness." Callie sighed happily "This bed is amazing. I don't even think I am going to know you're next to me tonight."

Lena kicked off her shoes and crawled up onto the bed with Callie. "You okay with sharing with me, I guess I didn't really give you a choice. I can sleep on the couch if you rather."

Callie sat up and looked over at Lena "No! Please."

"I know you like your space" Lena assured her "It wouldn't hurt my feelings."

Callie shook her head "Your my mom now Lena, I mean mom. Mama. I can share a bed with you. Especially this bed" She said laying back down "Besides, I have slept in many different homes. I can sleep anywhere. Trust me no big deal."

Lena's heart broke for a second as she leaned over the bed and kissed Callie's cheek. "You're days of home hopping are over, baby. You've got a home with me, where ever you are, where ever I am. We're home right now, because we are together."

Callie's eyes filled with tears for a moment as she managed a little nod. Before she sat up brushing a tear away. "So how about that pizza menu?" She asked quickly changing the subject, so didn't have to deal with the emotions that were going through her head right now.

"Pizza" Lena agreed letting her have her out. "I am starving."


	3. The calm before

AN- I can't say thank you enough, for all the support I receive when I write. It means the world to me.

Had this rolling around in my head and managed to get it down, and while I had the chance. Now I am off to work on OSH, hopefully that will be up by Friday. :) Enjoy!

* * *

Lena came out of the bathroom towel trying her hair. While sporting her favorite robe. "I know we haven't been on the road that long Callie, but I have to say that shower was luxurious. You'll have…" She paused when she saw spotted the girl curled up on her side of the bed, sound asleep. Her phone in her hand, and the pizza box with the last few pieces they hadn't managed to eat, by her feet.

Lena smiled to herself as she moved to Callie's side of the bed. She moved the pizza box over to a small counter, before going back and carefully prying the phone from the teen's hand. She spotted the charger already to go by the bed, so she quickly plugged it in.

"You can shower in the morning" She whispered to Callie. "Sleep well, sweetheart." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her hairline, before tucking the blankets around her.

After that she quietly got ready for bed, and slid into her side. She was just about to plug her phone in, when the screen lit up. She smiled at seeing the caller id, and swiped it quickly so it wouldn't wake her daughter.

"Hi, honey!" She greeted softly as her smile grew at hearing Stef's voice on the other end.

 _"Hello, my love. I miss you already."_

"I miss you too" Lena nodded as she tucked herself into the bed, adjusting her pillows behind her. "But I have to say, I have this really cute brunet asleep beside me. She's rather lovely, if I do say so myself." She said softly.

 _"Uh, cute as a button? Big brown eyes? Sweet as can be?"_

"Yep."

 _"I know of, who you're talking about it. Seems like you're one lucky woman. Though I think you should know, I too have a beautiful brunet next to me. Also asleep."_

Lena's eyes got wide for a moment. "You do huh? Petite little thing? With a smile so big and bright, she can light up the darkest of dark rooms?"

 _"That's the one."_

"Seems like you're a lucky woman tonight too" She smiled "What's up with Miss Thing? Why'd she crawl into bed with you?" Lena asked as she shifted to get more comfortable. "She's not sick is she? I'd feel so terrible leaving you alone, with a sick Mariana."

 _"Relax love, even if she was sick, which she's not. I could handle it" Stef promised. "We'd be okay. We are okay. Mariana was just feeling a little bummed, and lonely with everyone gone. I invited her in, and she crashed shortly after."_

"Why is she bummed?" Lena asked "Is she missing everyone already? I am sure she's excited about seeing Lexie?"

 _"Change in plans, left her bummed. She found out after you left that Lexie can't come. She's bummed she's not seeing Lexie, and she's bummed she didn't find out in time, or she could have gone with you and Callie."_

"Poor, baby" Lena said softly "I wish she'd found out sooner too, I would have loved to have her with us. She must be so disappointed."

 _"She'll be okay" Stef promised "Tomorrow, I am taking her to work with me, and I am going to see if I can juggle my schedule just a little, and get off a day or two early. I plan on doing what I can to make up her disappointment."_

"Oh, Stef. Honey that's great! You're the best mom in the whole world!"

 _"That role, was already filled, by my lovely wife. She's the best mother in the world. How's your trip going so far? Are you two bonding, and having lots of fun?"_

Lena looked over at the girl and nodded "We're having a good time, we just had the best pizza in the entire world. She's enjoyed the drive so far. She is just memorized by the scenery. She's pretty quiet, but in typical Callie fashion. I think this trip is going to be great."

 _"Love, that makes me so happy, but I miss you both so much!"_

"I miss everyone too. I hope you and Miss. Thing have fun. I am glad you two get this chance to just spend time with each other. When is the last time you've spent one on one time with her?"

There was a long pause on the other _. "God, Lena I don't even know. I know I see her every day, talk to her every day, but I can't tell you the last time it was just her and I."_

"Well, I am glad you girls get this chance" Lena nodded "And I am glad that Cal, and I get ours. It'll be good for all of us. I can't wait to see you two though."

 _"Me too love, me too. I should let you get some sleep, you guys have a big day of traveling. Call me when you get to the summer home?"_

"Of course, be careful tomorrow while you have Mariana with you at work. Have fun too. Give her several kisses from me."

 _"Done, be sure to do the same for my other baby. Love you, my love. See you soon."_

"Goodnight Stef, I love you too" Lena had no sooner ended her call when Callie began moving, and shifting.

She leaned over and placed her hand firmly on the girls back. "Shhh, it's okay honey. I am here." She watched in amazement as Callie let out a soft sigh and became peacefully still again. With her pointer finger rested comfortably on the bridge of her nose.

She watched her for a few more seconds to make sure she was truly settled, once satisfied the teen was good, she turned off the lamp and slid down herself.

* * *

"Donuts and coffee for breakfast?" Mariana asked picking a sprinkle off her doughnut as she sat in front of Stef and a cute little donut shop. "I don't know, isn't that a little cliché?"

"Hey, I got my coffee and doughnut for free, I don't know what you're complaining about little miss." Stef smirked as she bit into her maple bacon bar. "To think I let your brother eat this yesterday, I really must be the world's best mom."

"What do you think mama, would say if she knew we were having donuts for breakfast two days in a row?" Mariana asked as she turned her attention to her hot chocolate with a mountain pile of whip cream on top.

Stef moved in quickly and put her finger in the whipped cream before her daughter had a chance to lick it, before she tapped the girl on the nose successfully leaving whip cream on her nose. "Mama, would probably tell you to make sure you eat your banana. Besides, I don't go out for coffee and donuts every day, I thought this would be a fun treat."

Mariana let out an annoyed grunt as she wiped the whipped cream off her nose, before she let out a small giggle. "Thanks mom. It is kind of fun" She admitted as she finally got a lick of the whipped cream. "So, good."

Stef winked at her and took a sip of her coffee. "Jude's at camp, having fun. Brandon is with his dad, having fun. Callie is with mama having fun, Jesus is with his wrestling buds having fun… And now you can say you're with me…"

"Having fun!" Mariana filled in. "I am so excited you're letting me come to work with you. Can you handcuff me and let me sit in the back of the cop car! That would make such an awesome picture. It would get people talking."

"Absolutely not" Stef shook her head "Forget about it, and that's not the kind of talk, you want people to be talking about you."

"Relax mom, I was kidding" Mariana held up her hands "Mostly, I mean it would make me look bad ass."

"Mariana!" Stef warned "Language, and I don't think getting arrested makes you look bad ass, it makes you look like you've made some poor life choices. You my smart girl are way better than that. Like mama says to you, don't play small baby, but don't play stupid either."

Mariana sighed "Mom, I know. Can we skip the lecture?"

"Someday, I hope you see yourself the way, mama and I do. Beautiful, talented, smart and with a personality that is larger than this life. You don't need theatrics to convince others of that. You just need to be you. You're going places in life kid. Jail just isn't one of them."

Mariana's smile grew "You're not just saying that, because you are my mom are you?"

"I'd never lie to you, baby. You're one of a kind my love" Stef promised "And going far in life. Now hurry up and eat your breakfast, of I am going to be late for work!" Stef winked as she chased the last of her own doughnut down with coffee.

"I hope we get to go on a high-speed chase today" Mariana smiled as she began to finish her own breakfast.

"Doubtful, those don't happen that much. Media makes things seem like an everyday occurrence. My love the most exciting thing you will probably see today is a speeding ticket, and the paper work that follows." Stef tossed a napkin into the garbage while she waited for Mariana to gather up her things. "However, I do promise to take you to lunch! I am also going to see if I can skip out a little early, and we can spend the rest of the afternoon watching movies, while I do paperwork."

"Well at least, I am not sitting around the house by myself" Mariana shrugged "But I still think it would be cool, if we got to go on a high speed chase."

Stef rolled her eyes, like she'd ever let her daughter be involved in something that dangerous, she'd drop the girl off somewhere before that ever happened. But letting the girl think that it could happen, wouldn't hurt anyone.

* * *

"Morning" Callie smiled sweetly to Lena as she came out of the bathroom. "Did I wake you, when I got up? I know you wanted an early start, but you looked so peaceful… I was really trying to not wake you."

"Good morning, honey" Lena smiled as she stretched. "You didn't wake me at all. Remember I am used to sharing my bed, and room with someone."

"Oh" Callie nodded "True, and mom snores"

Lena out a chuckle "Yes, sometimes she does, I've gotten used to that too. Is that shower amazing, or what?"

Callie sighed a happy sigh "Oh, it was wonderful. I can't remember the last time I had a hot shower that long, and no Mariana banging on the door, reminding of our time limit."

"Another vacation plus" Lena admitted "What do you say, we get ready, pack up the car and hit the road, can you make it about forty minutes until breakfast? There are some great diners next down over."

Callie nodded as she sat on the end of the bed, and began to brush out her hair. "My hair dryer is in my other bag. I don't want to go out there and get it" She groaned slightly.

"I could braid it" Lena offered "A nice tight, French into a fishtail braid, it'll be out of your face, out of the way, can dry naturally. Tonight when we go to dinner, the curls will be gorgeous"

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose as she looked at Lena. "Yes, please" She said almost timidly.

Lena patted the bed, and had Callie move in front of her. She took the brush and began to gently brush out knots.

Callie let out a content little sigh. "When I was little, one of my favorite things to do, was have my mom brush my hair. Or run her fingers through it. I couldn't get enough of it."

"Mariana, loves it too" Lena smiled "When she came to live with us, she wouldn't talk. She wouldn't let us hold her, there wasn't much she'd let us do for her. Poor Jesus had to help her with almost everything. He drew the line at her hair. Mainly because he got the brush stuck in it at one point and it had to be cut out. I convinced her, that her hair had to be done, or we'd have to cut it. So she begrudgingly let me brush it. So I brushed it every morning and every night. She was so quiet and still. Didn't say a word or flinch. I honestly wasn't sure she liked it" Lena smiled at the memory.

"I'd work my fingers through her dark hair, and massage her scalp, like this" She said as she began to massage Callie's getting Callie to let out another content sigh.

"A few weeks after I started brushing her hair mornings and nights, she still wasn't talking to us really, or letting us hold her, but when she was upset she'd grab her pink princess brush and seek either mom or I out. Hand us her brush and allow us to brush her hair. It calmed her down, and built her trust" Lena's fingers worked her way through Callie's dark locks. "So we learned it was a good way to soothe her. To this day, if she's really upset, all I need to is play with her hair" Lena watched Callie practically melt under "Now it looks like I know I have two girls, who love it" She smiled as she bent down and placed a kiss on the top of Callie's head, before snapping a rubber band to the end of the braid she'd just made. "And for the record, I love playing with your guy's hair. With my curls I don't get to have as many fun braids, it is fun to try them out."

"Noted" Callie smiled as she stood up running a hand over her braid. "Wow, mom this braid is awesome! Thank you!" She ran to the mirror to get the full effect "Seriously, I haven't had a braid in my hair like this, since before my mom died"

Lena saw Callie's lip tremble slightly as she thought about it. "I can teach you how to do that braid, and someday you'll be able to do your little girls hair."

Callie sighed "If I ever become one, I don't think, I'd make a very good one, at all!"

"Callie, don't over think it now, you're only seventeen. Just don't allow yourself to not dream or wonder." She said softly "You don't have to know either way right now."

"Did you always want to be a mom?" Callie asked as she pulled her socks out of her bag and sat down to put them on "Especially a mom to five, I mean six" She added "Because you're always going to be Frankie's mom too."

Lena gathered her things from her own bag so she could get dressed. "I had many different dreams, and yes I did dream about being a mom, even though it terrified me."

"It terrified you?" Callie's eyebrow shot up in surprise. "Why?"

Lena focused on changing out of her pjs, "The idea of being a mom is scary, Callie. Even as I dreamed about it as teenager, I wondered if I'd be a good one. I wondered if I could really do it. I dreamed a lot about it." She admitted

"You kids are nothing like what I dreamed, you're all so much more then I could ever dream about. I never knew my heart could truly love six different hearts so intently. Being a mom was nothing like what I dreamed it like, and I am so glad. It is so much better. I love being your mom, more than the air I breathe. My prayer for you kids, is that someday, you all get to experience the love of being a parent."

"So you want to be a grandma?" She asked with a smirk.

"Yes! But not at any time soon" She warned with a wink. "I am much too young to be a grandma" She slipped on her shoes "Alright missy, I am starving and am in desperate need for coffee, so let's get this show on the road. "I can't wait to see what kind of adventures we have today. You just let me know at what catches your eye, and we'll stop."

Callie nodded eagerly "I am going to make a photo journal, can we stop at different scenic places and get pictures?"

"Absolutely, the day is young and all ours. Let's go explore! Then tonight, we'll get to my parents place. Get ready for a nice dinner out, and before bed tonight we will soak in the hot tub and watch the stars."

Callie's eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh. Yes!" She practically hopped up and down in excitement.

Lena thought for sure her heart was going to explode with pure joy. It was so nice to see Callie carefree, happy. Not worried about what the world was going to throw at her next. In this moment she was just a carefree kid on a road trip with her mother. For a brief moment in time, she felt like she was safe. To Lena this meant the world.


	4. Your job is boring!

**AN- Just a little something for the weekend. Look for Our Safe Home next week. Thank you all for your support and love!**

* * *

Callie squirmed in her seat, her legs were tired. Her butt was asleep. Her back was achy.

Lena glanced over at Callie after the tenth time the kid had squirmed. She glanced at the clock they had been driving for nearly five hours now. After they ate breakfast, they just started powering through. Callie had even dozed for a little bit.

"You okay, Cal?"

Callie nodded as she leaned against the door. Watching the scenery. "Yeah, I am good. Just…" She shrugged

"Restless?" Lena asked. "We should probably stop and use the restroom, get gas. Have lunch?"

Callie nodded "Look there are some waterfalls and walking trails at the next exit. Could we maybe stop and get a small sandwich and check out the waterfalls for a bit?"

"Of course" Lena nodded "That's a brilliant idea. Is your camera and phone charged?" She asked "And who have you been text with all morning?"

Callie blushed "I am sorry, am I being rude?"

Lena shook her head at her daughter. Only her daughter would worry about that. "No, honey. You're trapped in a car. It's understandable. You're not ignoring me. We've been talking."

Callie nodded "I sent Daphne a few pictures of funny signs, I've seen. Mariana is texting me too." Callie turned in her seat. "Did you know she's on a ride along with mom?! That's so cool!"

"I know" Lena smiled as she turned off onto the road they needed. "I hope she has fun, for your mother's sake" she winked "But if you ask me, you've got the better end of the deal."

"Oh, without a doubt" Callie nodded " but, a ride along sounds fun."

"I don't know" Lena shrugged "It could be boring too."

Callie shrugged "Maybe, Mariana hasn't texted me in a while, but she was bored earlier. She told me they were going to go get lunch"

"Speaking of lunch, honey there is a Jimmy Johns right there, do you want to stop there for a sandwich?"

Callie shrugged "Yeah, sure. Then we can picnic by the waterfalls."

"Sounds like a great plan, is your camera charged?" She asked

While Callie nodded "Yep, the battery is good, I have brand new memory card, and my phone is charged too. I think I am going to get some awesome shots."

Lena nodded perfect "Do you know how you want your photo journal to look?" She asked "Are you going to make a print copy?"

Callie shrugged "I guess we'll find out more, when I have pictures."

"If you want to print a copy, please let me know" Lena told her as she parked the car "I'd pay to have a copy of it."

Callie blushed "Um sure, but I doubt it will be anything exciting."

Lena shook her head at her daughter but chose to let this one pass. "Alright, tell me what you want and I'll order it while you use the restroom, and then you can wait for it while I use it? So we can get to the waterfalls."

Callie nodded as she stepped out of the car. "It's so much cooler here, then California. I may need a sweatshirt."

"Wait until we get to my parents' house" Lena smirked "I bet you anything we get one or two days of rain. That's Washington for you, my love."

"It'll be a nice change" Callie nodded "I think I can handle that."

"My favorite is to be in the hot tub, while it is raining." She smiled "I hope you get to experience it."

"You really had me at hot tub, and stars. Now you're saying hot tubs and rain" Callie smirked "It all sounds heavenly."

* * *

"Your job is so boring" Mariana said to Stef as they entered a convince store. Right after Stef had radioed in telling them she was on her lunch break. Mariana was wanting some gum, and a magazine. So Stef decided to stop at the little convince store, before they walked over to the small little diner next door where she knew they served small but yummy salads. The two had decided small lunch and a big dinner with movies in their jammies at the end of the day.

Stef laughed "Some days"

"They paint it so differently in the movies" Mariana grumbled. "Chasing bad guys, high speed chases, explosions, bombs, hostage situations" Her eyes so big as she rattled off the list of things she'd seen cops do on TV. "Yet, you drive around looking for someone who might be speeding..."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Stef asked "I have about another three hours of patrolling."

Mariana shook her head "No, I don't mind. I'll just read some magazines while you drive away, giving speeding tickets out." SHe shrugged "It would be the same as siting at the house alone. This way I get to spend time with you."

"Alright, get your magazines, gum and whatever other little treat you want, while I go grab a coffee"

"Here?" Mariana asked crinkling her nose. "Gross. I bet drinking coffee here is like drinking tar"

"Keeps my insides glued together." Stef smirked

"You're so nasty" Mariana shook her head as she left her mother muttering in disgust as she headed for the candy isle to find gum and maybe chocolate.

Stef let out a chuckle "Crazy kid" She called to her before she headed over to the coffee area. She'd just put the plastic lid on her hot coffee when she head a gasp, followed by a scream from the front of the store.

She left her coffee on the counter and quickly ran up to the front of the store. She came to a halt when she got to the counter to see a man behind the counter with a knife pressed into the cashiers back.

The poor girl was young, probably only two or three years older than Brandon and Callie. She had silent tears streaming down her face, as her hands shook while she tried to open the cash register.

The man with the knife looked up and saw Stef standing there. "You called the cops?" He asked slamming the knife closer to her back.

"Nn-noo" She squeaked out. "She was already here when you came in, she was getting coffee. I didn't call I swear."

Stef held up her hands. "I am on a lunch break" She said calmly to the guy as she took a step closer to the counter. Wondering how he could have missed the patrol car parked out front. "I was just here to get a cup of coffee. I am not on duty, I am not a threat."

"Don't come any close" He warned as he grabbed the young girl and pulled her in front of him. Placing the knife to her neck.

She let out a whimper "Please don't hurt me!" She begged "I have a brand new baby at home. My baby he needs me!"

"You think you're the only one with a kid" He snarled digging the knife in closer to her throat, causing her to gag slightly. "I've got a kid out in my car. She needs diapers, and she's hungry. She deserves to be fed!"

Stef watched as the girl trembling in front of her. She could see the knife had already cut into the skin causing her to bleed slightly. Things could go bad very quickly. Her eyes scanned the store. There were only two other people and her daughter. Which she was thankful for. Lower numbers was easier for crowd control. Mariana stood frozen in front of the isle of candy watching the exchange. An elderly lady kept inching her way closer and closer to her teen. Stef wasn't sure if she wanted to comfort the teen, or if she needed comfort.

There was also a business man, who reminded Stef of Robert. Who had only come in, because he couldn't get the machine outside to take his card for pumping gas.

The man gave Stef a look, which basically told her he would support her however he could.

"Open the register" The man demanded of woman. "Empty it. Now"

Her hands shook as she had to override the system to get it to open.

Stef took a small step closer. "Your daughter, is here?" She asked him calmly "Out in the car? I bet she's missing you" She said softly.

"She's missing her mother, who left her" He snapped "She's missing food, and clean clothes!"

"Your poor baby" Stef said softly "I see you care very much about her wellbeing. You're trying to provide for her."

"You don't know what I am feeling" He yelled as he watched the cashier get the drawer open.

"From what you're saying, I see you're trying to help your daughter out. Something bad happened, and you're desperate to provide for her needs." Stef watched as he made slight eye connection with her for a second.

"I know that feeling" Stef said softly "I have five of my own babies, one of which is standing in this store with me. There is nothing I wouldn't do for my children. To protect them, to meet their basic needs." She glanced behind her at her daughter. "There is nothing I wouldn't do for my daughter right this second." She looked back to the man with the knife, "I am a mother, before I am a cop." She looked at him "And right this very minute, I think I am feeling as scared for my child as you are for yours. We don't know what is going to happen." She looked at him.

"This isn't the way to help your daughter" The elderly woman said that had now pulled Mariana into her arms and was holding her tightly. "We can help your daughter" She added "A run a foundation that helps parents in crises. We get funding for hot meals, clothing, we have a shelter. We even have some staff that watches children so the parent can work, or go to school."

The man in the suit nodded "If you drop that knife, I'll even help set up a fund for your daughter. You're going to be no good to her if you're in prison for life. Little girls need their daddies." He said seriously. "She already lost her mommy, don't make her lose her daddy too."

"It's too late" The man shook his head "A cop has already seen me!"

"We can get you help" Stef promised "We can get both you and your daughter help. As long as you drop your knife." She said seriously "You're in way less trouble now, then you'd be in more trouble if you hurt that young woman you're holding and rob this place."

Stef glanced back at her daughter "Please, think of all the children involved right now. You're little girl could lose her daddy, that young lady has a baby that needs her, and my daughter is standing here witnessing this unfold. Be the great father you want to be and drop the knife, for these children, for your little girl."

"Please" The man in the suit said clearing his voice "Let us help you, help your daughter. Drop the knife."

The man with the knife looked between all the adults. His eyes finally landing on Mariana. "You look like the only kid in here. Is this cop your mom?"

Mariana glanced at Stef before turning back to the man with wide eyes. She managed a little nod. "Yes Sir, she's my mom"

The man with the knife practically let out a laugh. "I am holding a knife to someone's throat and you, call me sir?"

Mariana nodded again "My mom taught me to always show respect" She said softly her voice cracking. "Please, don't hurt her." She whispered.

"Your mom, is she fair?" He asked "Is she the good kind?"

Mariana nodded without hesitation "Yes, sir. She's the good kind, not even because of the uniform she puts on each day, but because she's mom." She bit down on her lip "If she says there is ways to help you, she means it."

The man looked to Mariana one more time before he dropped the knife and then dropped to his knees as loud sobs racked his body. "My little girl needs the world, and I've got nothing." He sobbed into his hands.

Stef hit her radio and called for backup to the station, while moving to the cashier while the older lady moved Mariana back away and instructed her stand back. She then headed for the door.

"Ma'am, I need you to stay" Stef called.

"I am not leaving" She promised "Its hot outside, I am going to make sure his daughter is okay. Cars get hot."

The man let out another sob. "I left the car running. I promise! I left the car running. I'd never hurt my baby."

Stef nodded to the older woman before she went to the cashier, while the man in the suit knelt next to the sobbing man that once held the knife. He was talking to him, but Stef couldn't heart what he was saying over the sobbing of the woman.

"You're okay" She tried pulling her into a hug "You're okay now. Help is coming."

"Mariana, baby" Stef called "You okay honey?" She asked while she kept the shaking woman in her arms.

Mariana nodded "Yes, I am okay" She assured "Sweets can you help me find a first aid kit?" She asked while they heard sirens in the distance.

Mariana nodded and did what she was told, while the elderly lady came back into the store now carrying a fussing toddler on her hip.

"Don't cry Mia" The man sniffed as he sat up "Don't cry, baby everything is going to be fine."

"Mia, that's a pretty name" The elderly lady told the child "How about we find you a nice cold popsicle while we wait."

The toddlers eyes lit up and she nodded quickly unware of everything that had just happened in this store.

"Here mom" Mariana said coming up to Stef with a travel first aid kit she'd found.

Stef nodded "Thank you, baby" She winked at her. She then turned to the cashier "Let's clean up your neck, huh?" She asked "It's just a little scratch. You're going to be just fine"

"Thank you" The woman nodded "You all saved me" She whispered.

"Mariana, while we wait, why don't you go, over there" She pointed to where the elderly woman had the toddler eating a cold treat. "Stay with them? Please" She asked "At some point someone will need to ask you some questions, and when we are all done, we'll go home, yes my love?"

Mariana nodded before she went and did what she was told.

Stef watched her go, her heart beating so fast inside her chest, at what could have been a horrible situation. Something her daughter could have witnessed. She didn't have time to focus on how her lunch break had turned so badly. Right now she had to keep everyone in the store, still calm until her fellow coworkers showed up. Then she and her daughter we going home. She was officially done with work for the day. Being with her kid at home was a much better plan.


	5. Pop it back

**AN- Hey guys! I haven't forgotten about my stories! I hope to have Our Safe Home, updated by Friday! Just had some personal issues and crisis happen over the last few weeks. Just recovering from the shock, and now getting back on track! Thanks for sticking with me! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lena and Callie traveled on a shaded walking trail at a national park, after grabbing their sandwiches. "Cal, there is a spot on those two flat rocks over there, why don't we sit and eat for a bit?" Lena suggested to her daughter. "Then we will walk for a bit, we can't get too far out. I don't want to lose the car."

Callie nodded and headed over to the rocks. She set her sandwich bag down on the rock before untying her sweat shirt from around her waist and slipping it on. "It's cool in the shade. Such a weird feeling for summer!"

Lena nodded in agreement as she climbed onto the rock next to Callie."We are used to the blazing California sun. That's for sure" Thankful she had her sweatshirt already on. She dug in the pocket and pulled out a small bottle of travel hand sanitizer before passing it over to the teen.

"You think of everything" Callie smirked "You're such a mom, and VP" She teased as she applied a generous amount of the gel to her hands, before passing the bottle back. "Smells good"

"Your health and safety are my number one concern" Lena shrugged as she spread a napkin over her lap.

Callie pulled the bag of chips from her bag and opened them. She placed a chip into her mouth and crunched on it, as she took in the scenery. "Mama?"

Lena looked up from unwrapping her sandwich catching a runaway piece of lettuce she tossed it behind her, knowing some animal would munch on that healthy treat later. "What's up Cal?"

"Thank you" The teen said never making eye contact with Lena, as she surveyed the woods surrounding them. Taking in the sounds of the chirping birds, listening to the leaves rustle with the slight breeze. Breathing in the distinct smell of the woods.

"Feeding you is part of my job" Lena teased "You don't have to thank me."

Callie finally broke her gaze and glanced over to Lena. "No, I don't mean thank you for lunch" She paused "Well, I am thankful for lunch. Don't get me wrong, but that's not what I meant."

"Go on" Lena encouraged as she set her sandwich in the wrapper on her lap.

"I mean, thank you for taking me" Callie said quietly "That first day you saw me, when Bill tried to pass me off to you" She explained "When my face was bruised, my lip swollen." She looked to Lena "When I looked rough, and nobody else in this world wanted me. Thank you for saying yes." She sighed "I don't know why you did, but if you hadn't I don't know where I would be right now, but it would be sitting here on this rock with you, on a vacation, with the last name of Adams-Foster."

"Best choice, of my life" Lena said loudly as she leaned over and placed a tender kiss to Callie's temple. "That day, when I saw that rough around the edges kid, I also saw a little girl in her eyes, that just needed a chance" She smiled tugging at the end of Callie's braid. "I was right, that little girl needed a chance, and she has brought my family so much joy. She gave us herself and Jude. The two pieces to our family puzzle that we didn't even know was missing, until we had you." She winked at Callie "Sitting here on this rock, in these woods with my eldest daughter, is the most perfect summer day imaginable, if only I could bottle it up, and take it with me forever."

Callie choked back some tears as she played with her sandwich bag.

Lena rubbed her back for a few minutes before turning back to her own lunch. "You know, your sandwich won't get eaten, if you don't actually eat it, honey" she told her. "Eat your lunch so we can walk around for a bit."

"How much longer of a drive do we have?" Callie asked as she opened her own sandwich. "We drove like five hours already today, and five yesterday."

"Probably about five more" Lena answered her "We will get there in time to unpack, and head out to dinner."

"Fancy dinner?" Her eyes lit up.

Lena nodded "Yes, then hot tub under the stars."

"I can't wait" Callie smiled "This is going to be so awesome, and I can't wait!"

* * *

"That was a long day" Stef said to Mariana as she unlocked the front door and ushered her inside.

Mariana nodded "Yeah, no kidding" She said going to the couch and flopping down. Placing her arm over her eyes "And you deal with that kind of stuff all the time?"

Stef sat down on the end of the couch and lifted Mariana's legs to her lap. She pulled the girls sandals off, letting them fall to the ground. "I do" Stef said honestly "Coming home to mama, and you kids help me stay grounded." She rubbed Mariana's ankles "You doing okay, my love? I know this afternoon turned out to be a bit more of an adventure then we bargained on."

"Wasn't a high speed chase." Mariana shook her head. "It was scary, but it could have been a whole lot worse."

"Sometimes, it is" Stef nodded "Worse that is." She patted Mariana's leg. "this guy just wanted help. He didn't know how to ask for it."

"There are better ways of going about it!" Mariana shook her head "That don't lead to getting arrested!" She paused "Is he going to be okay?"

Stef took a deep breath. "Yes, I believe he is. He happened to try and rob the gas station with the most understanding people in it; that I've ever met." She smiled "Craig, the man in the suit and Esther the elderly lady really meant what they said. They'd both given names and business cards to get him set up."

"What's going to happen to, Tristian?" She asked "That was his name, right? The guy with the knife?"

"Tristan" Stef confirmed "It's nice, putting names to faces huh? Makes them real." She took a deep breath "Well, Mindy the girl behind the counter isn't pressing charges, so that helps him" She explained "He'll go to jail tonight, most likely be released and then will have to go in front of a judge. The judge will probably order him community service, and to take some parenting classes."

"And his baby girl?" Mariana asked.

"Foster care for the night, if they can't a hold of a family member."

Mariana sat up "If she needs a home for the night, she should come here! You're registered"

Stef tilted her head to the side. "I suppose, I could call and check on her."

"Please mom! Please?" She begged "If it's only for one night." Mariana sat up quickly. "She's had a rough day. We've got the room."

Stef pulled herself from the couch "I am just checking on her, no promises" She told the girl. "Can you go find the take out menus, and find what you want for dinner? If you want you can order too. Just let me know the price."

Mariana nodded "Yes, mom" She answered as she rolled herself off the couch into a standing position to go do what she was told.

* * *

"I can't believe how beautiful this trail is" Callie said to Lena as they were making their way back to the car after about an hour wandering around. "Those waterfalls were amazing" She said quickly as she was talking excitedly. Lena was pretty sure this was the most she'd ever heard the girl talk about. It brought her joy, to hear her daughter sounding like a typical teenager.

"They were just so big, and loud!" Callie exclaimed "Powerful! Those deer drinking from the bottom. Oh it was precious."

"Did you get any good shots?" Lena asked "I had fun watching you, take the shots. You've got quite the eye."

Callie shrugged "I don't know yet, I hope they turn out, but they probably won't do the waterfalls justice."

"Nothing is ever as good in a picture, as in real life" Lena agreed "However, you can capture some magic."

Callie nodded "True" She agreed

Lena was about to say something further when she tripped over a root, and stumbled forward before falling flat on the ground.

"Mama!" Callie gasped as she dropped down next to her. "Are you okay?" She placed her hand on Lena's back. "Mom?"

Lena went out a slight whimper, which made Callie's eyes go big. "Mama!" She gasped louder.

Lena winced again, letting out a small cry as she made her way to a sitting position. "Callie, help me" She gasped as she tried to push the leg of her capris past her knee on her left leg.

Callie instantly did what she was told and carefully pulled at the material. "What's wrong?" She asked "Are you okay?"

Lena looked down once her knee was exposed. She let out another groan. She was desperately trying to not scare her child more then she already was.

"Mama! Your knee" Callie gasped seeing the knee cap was slightly to the left of where it was supposed to be. Making Lena's leg look funky" Callie felt her stomach turning just looking at it.

Lena was sweating by this point, as her body screamed with pain. "Callie, I'll explain in a second" She winced. "I am going to straighten my leg, slowly, and I need you to push the knee cap to the center."

Callie's eyes got bigger "What?! No!" She yelled as panic filled her voice "What if I hurt you, worse?"

Lena blinked back some tears "You can't hurt me, more" She promised. She let out a small sob as she slowly forced her leg to straight. Biting her lip as she did it to keep from screaming. "Just. Trust. Me." She said between gasps.

Callie's hand shook as she put her fingers on the cap, and pushed it with a little force. The cap moved back to the center. Lena let out a small scream before fell back onto the dirt, breathing hard.

Callie's eyes were huge as she stared at Lena's leg which now looked completely normal.

After a few seconds Lena reach for Callie's hand. She sat back up into a normal position as she brought her daughter's fingers to her lips and kissed them. "It's okay, baby girl" She promised as her breathing was regulating. "You did, really well."

"What happened?" Callie asked.

Lena took a deep breath "When I was a little girl, I injured my knee pretty bad playing soccer with my friends." She explained "I severely dislocated it. The doctor told me then that my knee was already a weaker knee, and I would have problems with it" She told Callie "Sometimes, my knee does a partial dislocation. Like it did now. My dad used to be able to pop it back in, and your mom knows how to do it too" She patted Callie's leg "And now you."

"Does it happen a lot?" Callie asked

"No" Lena shook her head "Last time was ten years ago, while we were knee boarding. I hit a wave funny."

"Should we get you to the hospital?"

Lena shook her head "It's going to be fine, what we are going to do, is head over to a drug store, I am going to get some ice, ibuprofen and a brace. I'll wear the brace for a few days and it will be okay. It'll sore, more like a big bruise inside sore."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Callie's voice trembled slightly. "Mama, that was scary!"

"Oh pumpkin," Lena said grabbing her and pulling her into her arms. "I am alright" She promised. "It doesn't really even hurt anymore." She held her daughter close for a few seconds. "I am sorry I scared you; but I am so proud of you." She kissed her several times before patting her back. "Come on, let's get up off this forest ground, and get to the drug store, and on the road again."

"Can you drive?" Callie asked nervously "Do you want me to drive? Mom told you to let me drive if you got tired."

Lena smiled at Callie's protectiveness. She truly was a miniature version of Stef. "It's my left leg. I can drive" She assured her. "However, I'll let you drive us to the drug store, until I can get a brace on my knee. Okay?"

Callie nodded and stayed close to Lena as they walked slowly back to the car. "Should we call mom? I am sorry I made you come on this dumb hike. I never meant for you to get hurt."

Lena closed her eyes and counted to five before opening them. "Oh, Callie. You put blame on yourself that you aren't meant to have. It's not your fault" She assured her. "I tripped on a root." She wrapped her arm around Callie's shoulder. "Even with the trip, and my knee bumming out. I am not sorry we went. I've had an amazing time." She stopped Callie just as they were getting to the car, and tiled her daughter's chin so their eyes met. "You didn't cause this. No need to be sorry."

"Can we call mom?" Callie asked "Please?"

Lena nodded "Of course, but I am alright. I promise." She handed Callie the keys. "You drive, I am going to use my phone to get us to a drug store. "Deal? Then we will call mom."

Callie nodded as she unlocked the car. "Deal."

* * *

"Well, Miss Thing, it's just you and I tonight" Stef announced as she appeared in the dining room. "Did you find us something to eat?"

Mariana nodded "Yes, I ordered from our favorite Chinese place, should be here in about an hour."

"The place mama, doesn't like?"

Mariana eyes lit up. "The place, only you me and Jude like."

"Brilliant" Stef said grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"What's happening with Mia?" Mariana asked "Did she get placed in a foster home?"

Stef shook her head. "No, even better. She's with her grandmother. According to the social worker, Tristan hadn't spoken to his mother since before Mia was born. He ran away after getting the mother pregnant and had been too afraid of his mother's reaction. He thought he let her down." Stef popped the top to her water off "She had no idea, where her son was, or the fact that he had a daughter. She did confess she had never liked her son's girlfriend choice, and had been pushing them to break up."

Mariana nodded "And Tristan thought he was madly in love, so he didn't want to break up. Nor did he want his mom to be disappointed with a baby."

Stef nodded "The social worker said it was a beautiful sight, when the grandmother laid eyes on that baby girl for the first time. They said she was just hugging her and crying. She's already worked out arrangements to get Tristan home."

"It's going to be a happy ending?" Mariana asked as she played with her phone. "Do you think that's what would have happened, if Ana had taken Jesus and me to her parents?"

Stef nodded "Probably."

Mariana nodded "Good, that little girl deserves some family that loves her." She looked to Stef "I am glad, Ana didn't take us to her parents though. I am glad we got you and mama. I can't imagine you not being my mom."

Stef smiled "I can't imagine my life without my sugar butt."

Mariana rolled her eyes dramatically but smiled. "Thanks, mom."

Stef tilted her head to the side. "SO, I have some more news for you…"

Mariana crinkled her nose "Good or bad?"

"You tell me" Stef said "My captain gave me the rest of the week off, after today. Said I should take some time and just be with you."

"I like that" Mariana nodded

Stef held up her finger "There is more. So after I called the social worker, I called the airlines, to see if they could transfer our tickets to an earlier day."

Mariana's eyes got bigger. "Yeah?" She asked hopefully as she hopped up and down.

"How would you feel about flying up to see Callie and mama tomorrow night. Late, but tomorrow night instead of Thursday, gives us one extra day?!"

Mariana squealed as she ran and threw her arms around Stef. "Oh. Mom! Washington here we come! I wonder how many cute boys we will find in Washington."

"Hopefully, none, if I am lucky" Stef winked.

Mariana clapped her hands "I can't wait to tell Callie! This is going to be so much fun!"

"We don't fly out until nine tomorrow night" Stef told her "So, we still have most of tomorrow to get ready, maybe have that movie marathon."

"Perfect" Mariana nodded "This week is going to be so fun!"

"Day with my girl, rest of the week with all my girls" Stef nodded "I couldn't agree with you more, my love."

"We have to call mama and Callie!" Mariana exclaimed

Stef shook her head "They are driving, mama will call me when they are at a good place to talk. Then we will fill them in."

"Think mama will freak out, that I was in a hold up?" Mariana asked "Man, the boys are going to be so jealous!"

Stef cringed at the thought. "I hadn't even thought that far ahead" She groaned "No, mama is not going to be happy that you were a witness to a potential robbery at knife point."

"Just start with, we are okay..." Mariana told her "Then lead in to our adventure!"

Stef laughed "Right, great idea. She won't be freaked out all with that lead in."

Stef's cell rang and her eyes lit up. "Look, its mama. Here's your chance. I'll just get the popcorn" She teased.

"Cute" Stef tossed a towel at her before answering her phone with a cheerful greeting. To make sure her wife knew they were really both okay.

* * *

 **AN # 2... I had a friend growing up, whose knee really did pop out of place just like this. It caused her terrible pain the moment it happened, but her dad always used to come and pop it back in. Now a days she's all grown and can do it herself. Painful crazy... My poor sweet friend, and poor Lena!**


	6. Swimsuit or not?

**AN- Thank you everyone! Your follows, reviews and favorites mean the world to me! You are the best!**

* * *

"Thanks for driving, the last bit" Lena told Callie as she finally dug her phone out of her purse. "It has been good to rest a bit. I am going to call mom now, and then we'll switch places for the last hour, since it won't be straight freeway, okay?"

"You napped" Callie pointed out. "Because of your knee?"

Lena shrugged "I don't know baby, could have been the on struck of intense pain, then relief."

"You're sure you don't need the hospital?" Callie asked concern filling her voice.

Lena reached over and patted Callie's leg "I am sure, I already feel better" She promised.

"Okay" Callie nodded "But you'd tell me if you weren't?"

Lena had to chuckle at the girl. "Yes, Callie. I promise" She shook her mead "Thanks mini Stef" She muttered mainly to herself as she unlocked her phone and pulled up Stef's contact.

 _"My love!" Stef greeted happily. "I was hoping you'd call! I didn't want to call you and distract your driving. Did you and my baby make it safe?"_

"We're about an hour and a half out" Lena smiled into the phone "It's great to hear your voice. I miss you!"

 _"I miss you too, wait...Are you driving?" Stef asked "Everything okay?"_

Lena looked over to Callie and then back to the road in front of her. "We're good, Callie's driving." She bit her lip "I did kind of freak out our daughter though. She's mainly good now, I may have to put you on speaker phone though, so you can assure her."

 _"What happened?" Stef asked without a beat._

Lena played with some of her curls while she watched cars pass them. "Callie and I were on a walking trail, heading back to our car after a stop. I tripped on a root, and fell, but when I did I jarred my knee…"

 _"And it did its dislocation trick?" Stef guessed "Oh, Lena. Baby I am so sorry. Did you get it popped back in? aww sweetheart."_

"Callie helped" Lena said proudly "She was amazing, I really should do it myself. I just freeze from the pain. I guess my pain tolerance is low."

 _"You're pain tolerance is not low" Stef shook her head "That's pretty painful, how are you doing?"_

"I am good" Lena assured her. "I've braced, I've iced, I've rested. It is tender but fine. Nothing the hot tub won't fix."

 _"Well good" Stef smiled "I actually have something I need to tell you too." She said cautiously "And I am going to start out by saying, don't worry we're both fine!"_

Lena sat up straighter her heart speeding up. "Oh my god, please tell me you did NOT take Mariana on a high speed chase!"

 _"Not exactly" Stef shook her head. "Well what actually ended up happening, happened on my lunch break. I wasn't even on the clock." She started out "So, Mariana and I stopped at a little store to get some gum, coffee and a magazine" She explained "And while we were there…" She paused "It was sort of held up."_

Lena's jaw dropped "Excuse me?! You don't mean held up, held up do you? My little girl was not in a robbery today! Please tell me my little girl didn't see that!"

Callie gasped from beside Lena. "What?! Mariana and mom were in a hold up today? Oh my God, cool!"

Lena shot her a glare "Not cool! Focus on the road" She turned back to her phone conversation. "Stef! What the heck?"

 _"Lena, my love" Stef said calmly "We are fine, the guy wasn't really a bad guy, he was just a lost single dad looking to help his daughter." She explained "Yes, he held a knife to the cashier's throat, but myself, a business man and a elder lady managed to talk him down. Nobody was hurt. His daughter is getting help. It's all good. Mariana is doing just fine honey."_

"I need to talk to her!" Lena said quickly "I need to hear her voice for myself."

 _"Of course" Stef promised "I figured you would. There's a bit more for me to tell you._

Lena groaned. "Oh, no."

 _"Because of what happened, my boss decided to grant me a little extra time off, to spend with Mariana. So I checked into our flights, and I was able to move our tickets! Mariana and I are flying in tomorrow evening at 10:00 PM! I know it's late, but it ends up giving us a whole extra day with you and Callie up in Washington!"_

"That's great honey!" Lena smiled "Callie and I will look forward to picking you up!"

"Mom and Mariana are coming early?" Callie asked.

"Tomorrow night" Lena nodded with a smile "Grew news!"

"Cool" Callie agreed.

 _"Do you want to put me on speaker phone?" Stef asked "So I can assure her you're fine, and then I'll pass you to Miss. Thing, so you can be assured she's fine?"_

"Please" Lena nodded, she then turned to Callie. "I am putting your mom on speaker, so she can say hi to you. You were sleeping last night when she called."

Callie let out a little snicker "That's not why you're putting her on speaker phone, but I would love to say hi."

"Sassy girl" Lena shook her head as she put Stef on speaker.

 _"Hello, Sweets" Stef's voice filled the car. "How are you doing, Cal?"_

"Good!" Callie smiled "I am just doing some driving, it's kind of nice, relaxing"

 _"That's great, kiddo" Stef smiled "Just keep your eyes, on the road, and be on the lookout for other drivers. You just can't trust people. Be alert."_

Callie rolled her eyes "Yes, mom."

 _"And don't you roll your eyes at me missy" Stef warned "Yes, I know all."_

Callie gave a slight laugh. "Right, sorry. Mama is going to be taking over here in a bit. We are fine. I promise!"

 _"I love you, Cal" Stef smiled "And I miss you. I am proud of you! You did a great job helping mama out. Make sure she keeps her brace on while you're out and about, and that she ices it a few more times, and she soaks in the hot tub. She's going to be just fine. I promise you, love."_

Callie let out a small sigh of relief "Sure, I'll do those things! See you tomorrow!"

 _"Love you sweetie, have fun." Stef told her._

Lena took Stef off of speaker phone and put the phone to her ear once again. "May, I talk Mari, now?" She asked.

 _"Let me see if I can pry her away from her chicky flick romance movie." She teased while she handed the phone over to their youngest daughter._

 _"Hey mama!" Mariana greeted happily "Mom told you the good news?! I get to see you tomorrow night! Girls trip here we come!"_

"I did hear the news" Lena smiled at the excited tone to Mariana's voice. She could just picture the big smile her daughter was wearing to go with it. "I can't wait to see you, but right now I want to ask you about your afternoon. Are you okay?"

 _"Mama, I am fine" Mariana promised "I mean it was pretty scary for a few minutes. Seeing that knife against that ladies throat…"_

Lena could practically hear her daughter shudder.

 _"But watching mom do her thing, talking him down" Mariana went on "Was really cool, I am proud of my mom. I am proud of the job she has. She really was a hero today. My hero."_

Lena felt her heart swell "My hero too" She admitted "Mariana, I am glad things went the way they did today, but if any part of the day starts to bother you, I want you to talk to mom. Or call me up. Don't push those feelings away. Okay?"

 _"I am probably going to sleep with mom again tonight, just so I am not alone" Mariana admitted truthfully. "I'll be okay though. I just can't wait to see you tomorrow, and have fun with my sister on vacation for the next few days!"_

"You're sister and I are looking forward to seeing you too" Lena promised "Pack something nice, and can you grab my wind breaker, and see if you can find one for Callie, Friday looks like storms."

" _Sure, I'll take care of it, no worries" Mariana smiled "Can't wait to see you, have a great night mama.'_

"Love you angel, tell mom I love her too. I am going to hang up now, and direct Callie off the next exit, so we can switch driving. Have a good night."

 _"Night mama, tell Callie I miss her" She smiled before ending the call._

* * *

"Alright, Slug a bug" Lena said pulling into her parents summer house driveway "Home sweet home"

"Whoa" Callie's eyes got big as she looked up at the big house in front of them the beautiful house in front of them.

"Wait until you see the water view from the back, it is amazing" Lena promised her.

The two got out of their car and moved to the trunk and grabbed their things. Lena led them up the drive way and unlocked the front door and quickly disarmed the alarm. "How about we leave our things by the door, while I give you a tour."

Callie nodded as she took in the hard wood floors, the bright paint on the walls. The luxuriously looking furniture. She couldn't wait to curl up on and read a book. She then spotted many pictures of Lena as a little girl covering the walls. "Oh, mama" She squealed "You were so cute"

Lena blushed slightly "My mom went picture crazy."

Callie continued to scan the walls taking in pictures of her mom as a small child. She then got to a section with the grand kids school pictures. She then gasped.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Lena asked as she came over while Callie pointed at her currant school picture framed and hanging on the wall. "She has pictures of Jude and me!"

Lena raised her eyebrow "Um, yeah honey. You're her grandkids. Is that a problem?"

"I was just adopted the other day" Callie looked to Lena "And isn't this their summer house? How on earth did she get a picture of us up that fast?"

"Yes" Lena nodded "Typically, but my mom does stop here a few times a year. There are some things in Seattle she likes to go to." She explained "And she's very proud of her grandbabies, which includes you, sweet girl."

Callie stared at the wall of school pictures before turning to look at Lena. "I never knew my grandparents" She bit her lip "And now I have some, this is what it feels like to be a grandkid?"

"Kind of wonderful, isn't it?"

Callie's eyes lit up. "Yeah, I like it."

Lena wrapped her arm around her. "Kid, I like you" She laughed "Alright, let me give you the official tour" She said leading her towards one hall. "We call this the kid's hall" She explained. She opened a door to reveal a bright blue room with wooden bunk beds on one side, and a full size bed on the other. A big TV and gaming system against the wall, and a big bay window.

"This is where the boys stay" Lena told her "When they come, and over here is yours and Mariana's room" She said moving across the hall and opened up a door to a yellow and white room, beautiful beds with white iron frames and gray chevrons on the bedding. The room had a beauty vanity, big windows its own private bathroom, and a view of the water. "Wow" Callie managed to squeak out.

"Its pretty, huh?" Lena smiled

"Uh, yeah" Callie nodded but then looked concerned for a moment as she realized there was a door that opened right up to the back which led to the beach. "Where's your room?"

"Other end of the house" Lena pointed "I was thinking that tonight, maybe you could bunk with me?" She said hopefully "This house is big, and being all alone at opposite ends, and weird noises and all" She said picking up Callie's nervousness.

Callie almost looked relieved as she nodded "And when Mariana gets here tomorrow night, I can bunk in here with her."

"Exactly" Lena nodded "But unpack tonight" She smirked "Claim the part of the closet and dresser you want first!"

"Good idea" Callie laughed.

"I'll show you the rest of the house now" Lena offered "And then we'll get settled, unpacked and ready to go to dinner. Sound good?"

"And hot tub and stars tonight." Callie added

"Hot tub and stars" Lena promised.

* * *

"One suitcase" Stef said entering Mariana's room after dinner. The two decided to pack that night, so they could have a fun day the next day. "Whatever you want to bring has to fit into one suitcase, we are only going to be gone, for a few days" She paused as she looked around her daughter's room. "Mariana, it looks like your closet exploded in here" She shook her head but laughed at the site.

Mariana looked around the room and blushed at all her clothing all over her bed and Callie's. "Its Washington Mom! We could have one day in the 50's and raining, there for it will be cold! The next day it could be nearly 90! I have to have options, and mama asked me to bring her and Callie's windbreakers" She paused "So that will take up room in my suitcase! I think I just might need two!"

"I've got plenty of room" Stef assured her "I'll take their coats." She pointed at the teen. "You get one suitcase, kid."

Mariana looked horrified "You're done packing already? How is that even possible?"

Stef gave a small laugh "We are only gone for like four and half days."

Mariana shook her head. "Let me guess, your suit case has a few plaid button ups, a pair of capris, a pair of jeans, and a bathing suit?" She groaned "Mom, you need something nice for the fancy dinner, and come on you could spice up your wardrobe. Please don't tell me you have a boring black one piece bathing suit."

Stef placed her hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at her daughter. "I have a dress packed for your information, as well as a pair of shorts and a tank top, yes I have a few button downs, and some boring yoga pants and sweats, but we're driving back." She then leaned in "And I am not bringing a bathing suit." She smirked "I plan on sitting in the hot tub naked. Naked as a jay bird.. Naked as the day I was born" She went on and on with a big grin. "With the free birthday suit of life!"

"Dear God, no!" Mariana squealed as she fell onto her bed putting her arm over her eyes. "Augh! Why?"

Stef leaned down and poked Mariana in the armpit, who jumped and squealed, while Stef let out a good laugh. "Teach you for making fun of my swimsuit."

"So you packed one?" Mariana let out a sigh of relief while Stef just shrugged "Guess you'll have to wait and find out." She stuck her tongue out at her daughter. "My wardrobe is just fine, thank you very much. Now put your clothes away and finish packing, my love. Then join me for some ice cream. I am bored because my suitcase is already packed."

Mariana rubbed her forehead "Mom, does your suit case have room for a few extra pairs of shoes?"

"Not a chance" Stef laughed "I have mom and Callie's coats now. She held up her finger. "One suitcase. One"

Mariana raised an eyebrow "And one carry on right?"

Stef placed her hand over her forehead and groaned. "You're carrying it. All the way. No mom my arms hurts nonsense and tossing it over to me." She warned.

Mariana let out a laugh "I did that one time, and I was six, and it was my Barbie's not my make up."

"You're kidding right?" Stef laughed "Just last week it was me carrying your bags as we traveled through the mall.'

Mariana batted her eyes as her smile grew. "Good thing you love me!"


	7. Rite Of Passage

AN- **Thank you for reading! Reviewing! Favoriting! Putting up with the small errors that I always miss. You guys are seriously the best readers! This chapter is all Lena/Callie.. Stef and Mariana will be in the next one! :)**

* * *

"I guess, I am wearing the long dress I brought" Lena mainly mumbled to herself as she looked down at her knee brace. "That way you can't see the brace."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Callie asked entering Lena's bedroom dressed in a powder blue ribbed dress with a white belt across the middle. Her normally wavy hair held extra curl from being in the braids all day and she added a simple white thin lacy cloth headband. "Oh, Cal" Lena gasped "Baby, you're so beautiful. That dress is stunning on you."

Callie blushed slight and ran her hands down the material "First time I've worn it." She nodded "Since you got it for me." The dress had been a gift from Lena to Callie on her birthday, but Lena had given it to her in private. As Stef and Lena normally did one big gift for the kids on their birthdays and they had. They'd gotten Callie a camera of her own. Which she was still talking about. However Lena and Stef had a date night the night before Callie's party and they had stopped in at the mall so Stef could pick up a new pair of running shoes. While Stef was looking at the shoe store Lena had gone to the store next door to just look around. She wasn't looking for anything, just looking. She'd wandered to the back of the clothing store and ruffled through the clearance rack. Just as she was about done and was going to meet up with Stef her hands landed on the very last dress. She pulled it off the rack and gasped. She'd fallen in love with it the minute she touched it. Not for herself though, but for Callie. It wasn't a frilly dress, it was simple. Callie would look amazing in it the shade of blue would make her tanned skin stand out. Lena glanced at the tag and saw it was in her daughter's size and the dress was only fourteen dollars. It was a steal, and meant to be.

"I love it on you" Lena nodded "Very pretty."

"I do love it" Callie said running her fingers over the soft material. She took a seat on the big bed in Lena's room "You're not dressed, and you're talking to yourself…. Should I worry?"

"I had to move the painting into my mom's closet" Lena reminded her "And, may I add talking to yourself is a sign of high intelligence."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Callie grinned before sticking her tongue out at her.

"Attractive" Lena rolled her eyes at her daughter. "I was just saying to myself, I think I have to wear my maxi dress" She said pointing to her knee "So the brace doesn't show."

"You'd probably feel better if it didn't show" Callie agreed "But it doesn't look bad."

"I brought two dresses, I'll wear the other one, when we go out with mom and Mariana" She said as she took the maxi dress out of her suitcase.

Callie fell backwards onto the bed and rested her hands behind her head looking up at the ceiling fan above her. While Lena stated to change. "This place is pretty. I am going to get up early tomorrow."

"You are huh?" Lena asked "A teenager on vacation, getting up early. That's new"

Callie nodded "I bet with the view your parents have here, the sunrise will be beautiful. I want to see it."

"Oh" Lena let out a content sigh at the sound of that. "I'll get up with you, we can watch it rise together. Over a cup of coffee, wrapped up in my mom's angora blankets"

"For both of us?" Callie asked sitting up slightly.

"We're on vacation" Lena smiled. She'd already changed into her dress now she was working on pinning up half of her curls.

"Wear it down" Callie told her "You're curls are so pretty."

Lena stopped messing with her curls "Are you sure, I am sure it looks pretty wild right about now. All this traveling."

"I am sure" Callie promised her "And I am starving, do we get to leave soon?"

"Just give me five more minutes, babe" Lena laughed as she headed to the bathroom to touch up her makeup.

"What are we going to do tomorrow, before Mariana and Mom get here?" Callie asked following Lena into the bathroom and hopping up onto the counter next to her. Taking Lena's makeup bag in her hands and opening it, handing her the foundation.

"Whatever you want, baby" Lena smiled at how talkative Callie was with nobody else around.

"I don't know what to do" She admitted "I mean mom and Mari are joining us tomorrow night. I want to save stuff for them."

"How about we laze around tomorrow?" Lena suggested to her. "We will hang around the house, walk down to the lake and just hang around. Hottubbing it and reading, taking pictures and save the more adventurous stuff for when mom and Mariana are here."

Callie nodded "And napping, because we are getting up early and mom is coming in late and we have to pick her up."

Lena nodded in agreement to the nap, before getting a big smile on her face as she thought of something. "My parents have some fun water toys we can bring down to the lake too. Canoe, paddle boards, a row boat, and some jet skies, I'll have to see if those have gas."

"Whoa" Callie's eyes got huge "Why don't you come up here more often?"

"We try once a summer" Lena told her "We couldn't last year and most of this summer because we'd just gotten you guys, and it's a big pain in the butt to travel out of state with foster kids." She saw Callie was about to say something so she placed her hand on her knee "None of that is your fault, it is just the way the system is set up." She explained "But one of the perks of being a foster parent is we get to go camping for free at any site. We did that instead. Until we got you both adopted. We are planning to come up next summer all together. For a big trip after you and B graduate."

"Oh" Callie nodded and took the foundation back and handed Lena her blush.

"But you, my love bug got to sneak up before everyone else. Extra bonus for you."

"Thanks for bringing me" Callie said looking through the makeup bag pulling out one of Lena's lipsticks. "Can I try this one?"

"Callie, you don't need makeup" Lena shook her head "But feel free to play with whatever I have in there."

"You don't need makeup either, mama" Callie pointed out "But sometimes it is fun to play around with it."

"Your sister would agree" Lena laughed as she took out a pretty blush that was actually Stef's. "Can I put this one on you?" She asked "I know you know how…"

Callie's eyes lit up. She did know some basic makeup tips. No that she wore it a whole lot. She's watch Mariana closely over the time they've lived together and figured somethings out, but she never had the chance to have her mom teach her.

"Nobody has ever taught me" She mumbled "I know a little bit, but if you want to, you can do some of mine."

Lena's heart jumped a little. A first with her daughter. She remembered playing around with Mariana when she turned thirteen and on special occasions letting her wear light make up. Teaching her the basics. Of course Mariana had picked it up fast and soon became more of an expect then her.

"I like that you don't wear a lot of makeup" Lena told her "You're comfortable in your skin."

"Mostly" Callie nodded "But sometime I don't want to draw attention to myself. Especially after Liam, I veered away."

Lena felt her heart slam in her chest. Her poor baby. "You're a beautiful girl, Callie Adams Foster, inside and out. Don't shy away from who you are my love, and don't ever let anyone make you feel lesser either." She tilted Callie's chin up so they could make eye contact "And you don't need to wear makeup, but sometimes it fun. Some people use it to hide, and some people don't use it to hide. I don't want you to hide in life Callie; either way."

"I am not now" Callie promised "I am okay, and sometimes makeup is fun. Though I don't want to wear it all the time. It just takes more effort and I have to get up earlier and fight Mariana for the mirror." She laughed.

"Did you bring any with you, I know your sister has given you quite a collection."

Callie laughed "Yeah, I have it with me. She packed it."

"Go get it, and I'll do some for you" Lena patted her knee "A lot of my makeup will be too dark for your skin tone. The trick to makeup is to make it look like you're wearing any at all."

Callie put Lena's makeup bag down and slid off the counter and quickly darted out of the room.

Makeup parties with your daughter, totally rite of passage. Lean thought to herself as she finished up her makeup and waited for Callie to come back.

It wasn't long before Callie came back into the bathroom and hopped back up onto the counter holding out a silver sparkly makeup bag to Lena. "Mariana made me take the bag. Bling and glitter is all her. She just extra."

Lena laughed as she opened the bag "Yes, your sister does have quite her fair share of product. Too much if you ask me. She doesn't need make up either." She opened the bag and dug through what Callie had. "You've got such great skin complexion" She told her "You really don't need much at all. I'll just show you a little" She said taking out foundation "This helps with shine, really." Lena's own make up halted as she stepped in front of her daughter and began applying light makeup and teaching her the few tricks that she knew. The act simple, but the time was priceless to both Lena and Callie.

* * *

Lena leaned back in her chair and rubbed her hand on her stomach "I am so full, why'd you let me eat the cheesecake?" She playfully grumbled to her daughter.

Callie was leaning back in her chair, her eyes out on the water as the sun was setting. The restaurant they were at was located right on a pier that looked over the water. The girls had picked to eat outside. Callie was mesmerized by the view. Lena had to remind her to eat throughout her whole meal.

Thankfully it was still warm outside as the sun was setting, in Washington a lot of the times once the sun set it became cool fast. Since it had been a warmer day it was staying warm longer, a muggy warm but still warm.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Lena asked.

Callie finally tore her eyes away from the colors painting the water. "Breathtaking, the colors, the trees reflecting on the lake."

"When we come back with mom, and Mariana we will have to make sure you bring your camera."

Callie nodded as her eyes traveled back to the water. "Yeah, but this is one of those moments, where you know you'll never capture this view as you are seeing it. Right now is the best. I am making a memory, that I'll have forever."

Lena smiled "A good one too, slug a bug." She rose to her feet. "I am going to go use the ladies room, you enjoy your view for a few minutes longer, yes baby?"

Callie nodded as her eyes went back to the water.

It wasn't a minute after Lena had left did a guy from inside the bar cross the restaurant to the outside patio and took Lena's seat.

"Beautiful view" He commented.

Callie jumped a foot at hearing a male voice from right across from her. She whipped around to come face to face with a man in is late 20's maybe early 30's. He was dressed nicely, as anyone would be if they were in this fancy of a restaurant. He was clean cut and smelled heavily of after shave and alcohol.

"Uh" Callie nodded "Yes, it's a pretty sunset."

"Sure" He nodded "But I wasn't talking about that view."

Callie's cheeks turned red quickly as she tried to not role her eyes. "Does that seriously work on women?"

"Maybe" He laughed "I've never tried it before, is it working on your pretty lady?"

Callie looked disgusted "No, it has the quite opposite effect on me, Sir. It makes me feel like my dinner is about to seen again, all over you."

"So you really are hot" He laughed "Firey hot."

Callie groaned "Look, whoever you are, go back to the bar. Your drink has gotten lonely."

"Jamee" He offered his hand out to her "My name is Jamee, and why don't you come join me at the bar, I'll buy you a drink, so my drink isn't so lonely, and what was your name gorgeous?"

"Not going to happen" Callie waved him off with her hand. "Did you not see the sweater on the back of the chair you sat down at? I am not here alone."

"I know" He winked "You're here with the smoking hot lady with the curls."

Callie visibly winced at that. "You're such a pig."

"You don't like your friend?" He said ticking his tongue against his teeth. "Shame."

"She's not my friend!" Callie snapped "She's my mom."

"You expect me to believe, that hot babe is your mom?" He laughed "Classic."

"She is" Callie insisted "And you need to leave before she gets back."

"Baby doll, you don't gotta be so cold" He said leaning back in Lena's seat grabbing her glass of wine and sipping from it, while Callie looked horrified. "If you don't want to have a drink with me, I'll try your hot friend."

Callie shook her head "She's my mom!"

"You two don't look anything a like, you're white hottie and she's a…."

"Don't you DARE finish that statement" Callie said raising to her feet and ripping her mother's wine glass from his hand forcefully, accidentally spilling some on him.

"HEY!" He yelled standing up quickly "This an expensive shirt"

"Why don't you take your expensive shirt, back to the bar and have a good cry about it there" Callie pointed. "Now."

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" Lena demanded as she came rushing to the table after hearing Callie's raised voice. She couldn't understand why no wait staff had come over at the commotion.

"Yeah, she just ruined my shirt" He yelled.

"The question is, why are you at the same table as my seventeen year old daughter?" Lena demanded as now the manager came from the back to assess the situation.

"Seventeen?" He gasped "She never told me she was a seventeen year old child. Little slut was flirting with me."

Lena's jaw tightened. For a brief second she thought about slugging this guy.

"I was not!" Callie defended herself. "I told you to leave, several times and I told you my mother would be right back."

"You're just too drunk to get the hint" Callie glared "You need to go home sir, and sleep it off. And don't you dare think of driving."

"Callie, don't talk to him" Lena told her firmly as she held up her finger at her daughter. "You need to get this man away from my daughter and me, now." Lena said calmly to the manager.

"Yes, ma'am" The manager said placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "Jamee, you've had too much to drink tonight. I am calling you a cab" He said pushing him back.

"The girl was flirting with me, I had no clue she was seventeen."

"Go" The manager said more forcefully pushing Jamee away from the table.

"Ma'am I am really sorry about this" He said calmly "Don't worry about your bill tonight, it is on us." He nodded "If you wanted to get your daughter and leave now. We'd understand."

Lena shook her head "How about banning this guy from your bar" Lena grumbled as she grabbed her sweater.

"What about my shirt?!" Jamee yelled "The little girl ruined my shirt."

"Jamee, you're already on probation, if the cops show up and find you've been talking to a seventeen year old…" He left the statement un-ended.

Chills ran down Lena's spine. She quickly grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her to her side. "I hope you'll consider banning this gentleman from your fine establishment." She then practically drug her daughter out. She didn't stop moving until they were outside. "Are you okay, I am sorry I left you."

"I am seventeen" Callie grumbled "You can pee in peace."

Lena grabbed Callie's face in her hands and used the pads of her thumbs to rub the girl's cheeks softly. "Do you want to talk?"

"I didn't flirt with him!"

"I know" Lena promised her. "He had no right to talk to you like that. He had no right to look at you like you were a piece of meat. He was wrong."

Callie nodded "He was watching us all night. He knew you. He talked about you too. That made me mad."

Lena pulled Callie into her arms and held her tightly "I know baby, I know how that feels. He made me mad when he talked about you."

"People aren't just sex objects!" Lena looked around as Callie exclaimed that while two people stopped to stare. "You're right' She said softly as she tugged gently on Callie's hair "And that man was wrong to flirt with you like that, and to not leave you alone. If that ever happens again, you need to get help Callie. Promise me, you'll get help. You don't have to handle these things alone."

"I was handling it, just fine" Callie said pulling away from her. "Don't judge me on how I was handling myself. I am not a baby."

"I am not judging you" Lena shook her head "I came back to you arguing with him, it might have been easier to just get help?"

"From where?" Callie demanded "All the people that rushed to help in the first place? No. Sometimes in this world you just need to handle them yourself. I was fine. I didn't need saving."

"Callie" She started to say

"No" She held up her hand "I didn't do anything wrong! He did. You won't make me feel guilty."

Lena groaned "You're so much like your mother at times, its funny."

"Good" Callie grumbled "At least she knows how to take care of herself."

"What does that mean?" Lena demanded standing in front of her.

"Nothing, it means nothing" She wrapped her arms around her self and shut her eyes for a minute "Can we just go back to the house, I am tired. I want to go to bed."

"Callie, I feel like we should talk about what happened, tonight" Lena said softly as she reached out to touch her arm.

"Well, I don't!" Callie jerked away from her. "I just want to go to bed."

Lena sighed "You're upset, I really want to talk it out with you."

"I really want to go to bed!" Callie snapped.

Lena held up her hands "That may not be a bad idea, you're obviously tired." She said as she headed to the car. "We can do hot tub and stars tomorrow night" She said trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Don't let me stop you from the hot tub" Callie mumbled as she shot an angry glance back at the restaurant and then to Lena "And if you want to come here with mom and Mariana, don't count on me joining you!"

Lena decided it was best to not say anything right now. She knew Callie was mad, and deep in her heart she knew she wasn't mad at her. She was mat the situation. She was mad that even on a vacation people can show you their ugly side.

Lena slid into the driver seat and started the car. "I do love you" She said quietly "And I am here, if you do feel like talking."

Callie rested her head on the window and watched cars around her as Lena pulled out. She was quiet for a good few minutes. "I love you too" She said quietly. After that the two were left to their own thoughts as Lena drove back to her parents house.


	8. Emoji and Turbulence

AN- Hi guys! I know I don't update as fast as some of you'd like and I am really sorry! I work full time and have commitments that get in the way... Boo :( I also won't write if I've got a bit of writers block. I never want to force a story, or lose what I have or where I was going. Again I am sorry.. I do want to say THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for sticking with me and following me through my writing journey. You guys are the best. You help make writing even more fun!... PS 2 more weeks! :) I can't wait for the new season! Who's counting down with me?!

* * *

The drive was silent as Lena pulled into the parking lot of a grocery story. "I have to get us some breakfast and lunch stuff for the next few days" She said quietly. "I know you're tired, but do you think you can make it another thirty minutes?"

Callie gave a slight nod as she unbuckled herself.

"You can stay in the car, if you want" Lena offered.

Callie shook her head quickly. After meeting that drunk guy her nerves were a bit shot. She'd be okay wandering the isles with Lena. Though she wished she was with Stef right now. She could totally use a fix of M&M's that Stef always got and the two secretly shared.

"We'll be quick" Lena promised her. "I just thought you may actually want coffee, for watching the sunrise."

Callie again nodded as she followed Lena into the store sticking close by. Holding onto the cart as Lena headed straight for the produce section. This didn't shock Callie. Lena always made sure there was fresh fruit and veggies around. For every meal and to snack on. "Is there anything you want?" Lena asked as she slipped some bananas into the cart. "We're at the prime season for raspberries and strawberries" She slipped some of those into the cart as well. "Your sister will eat her weight in strawberries if I let her."

She added a watermelon and some carrots and cumbers and a few kinds of lettuce as well. "We'll do dinners out, but I am sure salads would make a good lunch. We all love them. It's much easier to shop without thinking about the boys" She admitted "Those guys never stop eating."

Callie nodded in agreement no way could the boys live on a salad and fruit as a lunch alone.

Lena quickly pushed through the store, grabbing some bread, yogurt, cereal and coffee, creamer some crackers and cheese, before entering the candy isle. She quickly tossed in some dark chocolate her and Mariana loved before throwing in a family sized bag of peanut M&M's.

Callie's eyes got huge as she looked at the candy in the cart.

"What?" Lena asked "We're on vacation, and I know mom always get these when she's out. I also know she loves to share them with you. So I know you eat them as well."

Callie's eyes were still wide as she blinked a few times in surprise.

"What can I say, Callie?" Lena asked as she steered the cart towards a checkout stand. "I know my family."

"Oh" Was the response Callie managed to get out.

Lena ran her fingers down Callie's back before unloading the cart. "Its kind of my job" She winked

* * *

The rest of the shopping trip was quiet, the drive home was quiet. Lena and Callie unloaded the groceries in silence. Before Callie mumbled a good night.

Lena sighed she was already missing the sound of her daughters voice. She was angry at the drunk guy for making her daughter feel threatened. For imposing his drunkness on their vacation. She was having fun with her one on one time with her eldest child.

She shut down the rest of the house and decided to call it a night herself. She still wanted to get up early in the morning and watch the sunrise with Callie. Praying that it would be a new day.

Lena was almost surprised to find Callie in her bed, as she entered her room. She knew they had agreed to share the bed. However she kind of felt with the way Callie was shutting down she would have ended up in the girl's room after all.

She entered quietly to not wake her if she was already asleep but when she got to the bed she heard tiny muffled sobs coming from the bed.

"Okay, Callie" Lena said out loud as she kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the bed with her daughter. "We're doing things my way now." She said as she pulled the comforter off of Callie's head exposing the girl. Her pointer finger rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I ruined it."

Lena raised her eyebrow as she reached forward and caught Callie's hand bringing it to her and holding it tightly in hers. "What'd you ruin?"

"I ruin everything!"

Lena shook her head clearly Callie was beyond tired at this point. "I don't understand, baby. What did you ruin?"

"Our vacation" She squeaked out "Because I yelled at you."

Lena crawled next to Callie and lay down do their eyes were meeting. "You didn't ruin anything. I am not mad at you."

"Mom told me to be good, and to look out for you" Callie sniffed "And I talked to you horribly! She'd be so mad at me!"

"Callie" Lena reached out and tucked some stray hair away from Callie's face. "Mom won't be mad at you, and I am not mad at you" She promised her. "I am mad" She nodded "But not at you! I am mad at that man. That man that looked at you as if you were a piece of meat, instead of a beautiful seventeen year old girl. I am mad that man made you feel threatened. I am mad he took away your security. I am mad that nobody came to help you sooner. I am mad I wasn't there to make him go away. I am mad, but not at you." She shook her head "And the only thing that concerned me, is you were trying to handle it all on your own" She said softly. "You always try to handle everything on your own, but that could have been a very dangerous situation. I just want you to think about next time, calling out for help" Lena said calmly "People might have responded if they heard you yelling for help, or calling mom." She said softly "Or even the police. Nobody has the right to make you feel threatened, Callie" Lena shook her head. "Nobody."

Callie swallowed hard "I was angry too, I was angry at how he was talking about you. I wanted to protect you. Mom told me to look out for you."

Lena smiled "I know she did, and you have been, but mom would never want you to stay in a dangerous situation all on your own. She'd want you to get help. Its okay to ask Callie" She assured her. "And you most certainly did not ruin our trip!"

"I yelled at you, and the hot tub and the stars... You were looking forward to them."

Lena shook her head "It's not too late to go sit in the hot tub and watch the stars" She smiled while sitting up. "I've had a great day! Waking up in that hotel room, our yummy breakfast, our drive, our walk" Lena tapped her nose "Even when I hurt my knee, I was still enjoying my time with you. You were there to help me. It's been a great day."

Callie sat up and wiped her eyes "I am really tired."

"I know" Lena winked "I know you."

"But, I'd still really like to go into the hot tub for a little bit, and watch the stars."

"Let's do it!" Lena grinned "Go get your suit on, and meet me out there. We're on our own time table, sweet girl!"

"Okay" Callie agreed as she got up. She threw her arms around Lena and kissed her cheek quickly. "Thank you" She said really quickly before pulling away quickly and rushing away to get her swim suit.

Lena smiled to herself as she pulled out her cell phone.

 _"Hey baby, Callie had a rough night! I got her all sorted out though, everything is good! We're just both missing you like crazy!"—Lena_

 ** _"Of course you got her settled! You're a great mom. I am sorry it's been rough! Do you want to talk? Need me to call her?"-Stef_**

 _"Callie and I getting ready to go into the hot tub, then we're off to bed. She's exhausted. Can I fill you in tomorrow on what happened?"-Lena_

 ** _"Of course my love, as long as you are both okay! I love you guys! Miss Thing and I just polished off some ice cream and are heading to bed ourselves. I broke my sun glasses_** ** _:(_** ** _So Mariana has convinced me we need to go shopping tomorrow before we head out… Heaven help me…. I need you! I am scared… I love you! Mariana said she loves you too! See you tomorrow- Kisses to my babies… Sweet dreams"- Stef_**

 _"Not your favorite sunglasses! I am sorry! Have fun shopping in, the Am with our girl! Callie and I will be laying out by the lake all day.. Wish **me** luck.. Ha. Ha. Love you both. Miss you! SEE YOU TOMORROW" – Lena…_

 ** _"How do I send that emjoi with its tongue sticking out? Or the poop one?... You at the lake, me in the mall. One of those two would be fitting!" – Stef._**

 _"Love you!" –Lena_

 ** _"Love you too, my love"- Stef_**

* * *

Mariana almost felt the need to hold Stef's hand as they headed to the security line. There was so many people everywhere! Rushing by not paying attention. Parents pulling small children around, small tiny luggage being drug by the children running over peoples toes. Tears, and shouting. Laughing, and crying. It was official! The airport was nuts. Mariana didn't want to get lost in the sea of crazy.

She'd never been more thankful when her mother must have felt her tension reached out and held onto Mariana's strap that was connected to her carryon bag. Her mother wasn't holding her hand. Because at sixteen that would be embarrassing but she was keeping her close.

"The airport is nuts!" Mariana mumbled as they took their place in line to now get through security.

"Last minute summer vacations" Stef reminded her. "Did you wear easy to get off shoes, like I suggested?"

Mariana looked down at her foot and wiggled her flip flop. "The easiest, I just won't think about my bare feet walking on ground that millions of other bare feet have walked. Gross."

Stef laughed "You'll be fine, my love. It is just a few seconds. As long as you make sure your pockets are empty, you take off your sweater and do what they say, we'll be through security quickly. Then we can grab dinner before our flight.

Mariana nodded "That side will feel less crowded, right?"

Stef nodded "We'll be more spread out, and people all have different gates to go to. It will be better."

"Just don't lose me" Mariana mumbled. "I am small."

"I won't lose you" Stef promised as she kept hold of the bag while they were in line. "I'll go first, so you can see me the entire time. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay" She agreed. "I can't wait to get there. It'll be fun. I miss mom and Callie."

"Me too, love" Stef agreed "I also miss my boys like crazy." She added "But, I have to say I've had a lot of fun hanging out with you the last few days. You're a fun kid Mariana. I am proud of you Miss Thing."

"I can't wait to tell the boys, that I was almost in a hostage situation!" She shook her head. "They're going to be so jealous!"

Stef rolled her eyes as someone turned around and starred at Mariana. "eyes forward, private conversation" Stef told the person before looking to Mariana "We don't need to talk about that right now."

"Sorry" Mariana blushed as she thought about how talking about a hostage situation in a high security line may not be the best bet. She moved a little closer to Stef. Who instinctively wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "In just a few hours, we'll be in Washington lounging with our girls. This will go by quicker then you know." She said as she kissed the top of Mariana's head.

"I am so excited!" Mariana told her "But you know, if we didn't get to go. I would have been okay hanging out with you the rest of the week too. It was fun. Even if you wouldn't try on those glasses today" She said with a smirk."

"The ones that cost five hundred dollars?" Stef asked with a laugh. "Yeah, sorry kid not on your life."

"You didn't have to buy them" Mariana argued "Just try them on."

Stef shook her head "With my luck, I'd have busted them and been out five hundred bucks! No thanks! I'd rather feed my babies."

"The boys could learn to eat less" Mariana laughed.

"Yeah, I'll let you tell them that" Stef said pushing Mariana forward a little as the line moved a bit.

Mariana cringed "On second thought. Maybe not trying on the glasses was a good idea."

"That's what I thought" Stef nodded as with a smile. "Five hundred dollar glasses will never be something I own kid."

"Your fifteen dollar ones, are actually really cute" Mariana admitted. "Actually they were cuter then the five hundred dollar ones."

Stef smiled "I had good help! Picking out some good ones. My new favorite." She said as they kept moving closer to get screened. "Almost our time. Once we get past security, dinner time and then time to board our plane and see our girls."

Mariana's eyes lit up. "When you put it that way... I am so excited!"

* * *

"We are going to die! Oh my God! Oh my God!" The lady in front of Mariana and Stef started screaming. Stef cringed while Mariana ripped her head phones of her head Her eyes were huge.

They were flying over a small summer storm. Fifteen minutes away until landing and they had some turbulence. Stef didn't mind it. She knew it could be un nerving for some though. To be jostled around while in the air. Stef had confidence in the pilot. She knew it wasn't that bad of a storm either. Just some wind. However the lady in front of them obviously had some anxiety. Her friend was trying to calm her down, but she was having none of it.

"Oh Hell NO! We are going to die! HELLLLP!" She continued to scream while a flight attendant stood next to her seat trying to calm her down. The more she screamed the more nervous people around them were getting. Including Stef's own daughter.

"Ma'am we are okay" The flight attendant tried. "Turbulence happens. The pilot has good control of the plane. It's just bumpy"

Mariana was clinging to Stef's arm now. Nails digging into her flesh.

"Baby" Stef said calmly "Look at my face" She tilted her daughter's face. "Do I look worried?"

Mariana shook her head "No..."

"The lady in front of us has an anxiety. Its making her panic. Her panic is now starting others to panic." She calmly explained "You can't let her fear, become your own" She said brushing Mariana's hair out of her face.

The lady let out another scream as she began to sob hysterically as the planed shook again.

Mariana whimpered slightly and buried her face into Stef's shoulder.

Stef grabbed Mariana's head phones "Lets put these back on for a few minutes" SHe said putting them on her daughter's head and turning up her music she was listening to. In hopes to drown out the lady in front of them. She then wrapped her arms around Mariana and held her tightly. She understood fear, but she had to admit the lady in front of her was being a bit dramatic and now she was freaking others around her. Including Stef's daughter. Not to mention Stef's own heart had jumped a few times after she screamed. Now all she wanted was off this darn plane and be with her wife and two girls.

The plane shook again

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE! SOMEONE HELP! I DO NOT WANT TO DIE! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! GOD HELP US ALL"

Stef closed her eyes and rested her chin on her daughter's head. Fifteen more minutes she could handle this for fifteen more minutes.

* * *

Every passenger got off that plane in silence. Everyone wanted to get their bags and get to their desalination. Stef was so thankful to be walking to the baggage claim.

Mariana walking beside her quietly.

"Look" Stef said breaking the silence "Look who I see!"

Mariana looked up from watching the ground as they walked.

"MAMA!" She squealed as she took off running darting around people before running into Lena's arms.

Stef laughed at the surprise looked on Lena's face before her arms wrapped her around daughter.

"Well hello to you too, baby girl" Lena said holding her tightly "I missed you too"

She looked up to Stef with a questioning look on her face.

"We had some turbulence" Stef explained and a melting down woman in front of us. Upset our daughter a bit. She's just very thankful to be off that plane and with her mama."

"Hi, mom" Callie said stepping around Lena and Mariana.

"My Callie, girl" Stef said dropping her and Mariana's carry ons that she had managed to end up carrying. While she went to hug her daughter. "Oh, look at you" She smiled "You're sun burnt" She observed while seeing Callie's very red face. Before pulling her into her arms.

Lena cringed "Yeah, I think the one we brought from home is expired. I didn't notice until I was helping her re-apply later. We'll get more tomorrow."

Stef nodded while she hugged Callie tightly. "I missed you, bug"

"I missed you too" Callie laughed "And don't worry in a day this burn will be a tan."

The mothers hugged their daughters in their own arms for another minute before they broke away and Lena was finally able to give Stef a hug. "Welcome to Washington Babe, Lets go to our home for the next few days."

Stef nodded "Once we grab our bags, I am all for that. Please tell me your moms bar is stocked. After that plane ride. I could use a drink."

"Well stocked" Lena laughed "I had wine in the hot tub last night."

"Wine and a hot tun with my wife tonight sounds amazing"

The girls crinkled their nose's at the thought. "Thank God we're at the other end of the house" Mariana laughed

Callie nodded as she slipped her arm into Mariana's "I have so much to tell you" She told her.

"I can't wait to shower, change into my pjs climb into those comfy beds and just talk with my sister" Mariana agreed while Stef and Lena grabbed their bags quickly. "I can't think of a better way to spend tonight."

"Sorry your plane ride was scary" Callie smiled "But I am glad you're here. You're safe now."

Mariana nodded "With my moms, my sister and my feet firmly planted on the ground!"


	9. Sunrise all for me

**AN* Hi guys! Thanks for following this story! I am sorry for the lack of updates. The last few months have just been a struggle and my heart hasn't been here, and I really hate forcing things just for the sake of writing. I hope to be able to get back into the swing of things, and who knows maybe this new season will inspire me! Enjoy guys! cococo**

* * *

"I always forget how wonderful this place is" Stef dropped her bag onto her and Lena's bed. "You know, I am so glad your mom convinced your mom to bring up her painting. This little girls vacation is a great idea. Maybe we should make this a tradition with our girls. Yearly mother daughter vacation."

Lena smiled as she opened Stef's suitcase and began pulling things out. "Thanks for bring our coats... We'll want them when we go out later this week and its raining like predicted."

"Only in Washington can it be eighty one day and sixty and raining the next day" Stef laughed as she pulled out soem of Mariana's things. "That sneaky little monster, I told her she couldn't put anything in my suitcase! How on earth did I end up with her sweatshirt and sandals."

Lena laughed "She's sneaky, but cute."

Stef put the items to the side, she'd take them down to her in a minute. "She's an amazing kid, Lena. I mean I've always known that, but spending the last couple of days with just her, I just see her in a whole new light. She's growing up into this amazing woman. I think we're doing good."

"Its hard to admit our babies are growing up" Lena nodded "I want them to stay babies, forever. Normally I see Callie is this strong, teenage girl who has suffered horribly and overcome greatly, I am proud of her. Last night though, when I saw that older man hitting on her, something inside of me snapped, and I no longer saw that teen girl. I saw my baby. I was enraged! I wanted to shove one of those forks through his eyes" She admitted cringing slightly "I think I handled it wrong, Callie got so upset with me after."

Stef raised her eyebrow "How, so my love?"

Lena sighed "She accused me of not trusting her to handle herself, that she didn't need help. She was able to take care of herself, but Stef in that moment I didn't see our normally strong teenager, I just saw a little girl, my little girl." Her voice cracked "And she was so mad."

"She is your little girl" Stef reminded her "And she got angry at you, because she was scared, and you were safe.. I think that man last night, as wrong as he was to look at our daughter in a sexual way, but honey I think he closed a gap in your relationship with Callie."

Lena gave a small smile "This vacation, has seem to done that. I love that girl, but getting her all to myself, has been good for us."

"I agree" Stef nodded "I think we need to work more on one on one time with our children. I've connected to Mariana in a way I haven't in awhile. I see her everyday, I ask her about school and boys, but its not the same, as hours of time with just her."

Lena smiled and nodded in agreement. "Last night, Callie slept in here with me, and we set an alarm, got up before the sunrise. Made coffee and the two of us went out ont the back porch, curled up under my mother's quilts and we watched the sunrise. It was beautiful moment between us. I am going to hold this memory forever. I think tomorrow morning, I am going to wake Mariana up, and have a morning like that with her."

"Sound lovely, my love" Stef agreed "Maybe, I'll take Callie girl on a donut run in the morning, get a little moment away with her."

"I like it" Lena agreed "And the rest of the day, the four of us?" She asked "And then maybe tomorrow night, we can set the girls up here and go on a date?"

"Yes" Stef exclaimed "That's a great idea. I've missed you"

Lena leaned in and kissed Stef's forehead "I've missed you too honey, I don't think I've slept as well not having you next to me, you make me feel safe."

"You make me feel, loved" Stef whispered as she kissed her.

"Aww come on... Can't you wait until we're in bed at least" Mariana's voice came from the doorway, followed by Callie's snicker.

"Oh, look its the mood killers." Stef pretended to grumble "And Miss Thing, how did these end up in my suitcase?" She demanded with a glare.

Mariana's grin grew "They fell in, by accident" She giggled as she came into the room and crawled onto the bed next to Lena. "Hi, mama" She greeted her.

Lena laid a kissed on her forehead "My sweet girl."

"Cal, lets get some aloe onto your skin" Stef said standing up and grabbing a bottle of aloe from off the top of the vanity. "That burn looks, painful."

"It'll be a nice tan, by tomorrow." Callie shrugged "It's fine."

"We need to run and get more sunblock tomorrow, before we do anything tomorrow" Lena told Stef while Stef patted the bed again. "Come here, Cal"

Callie crawled onto the bed in front of Stef trying to hold back a yawn.

"Tired, my baby?" She asked with a smile "Mama, wear you out today?"

Callie nodded with a smile "She's brutal vacationer, jet skies and sun bathing."

"Oh, you poor unfortunate soul" Mariana teased "That must have been rough. I am not sure I'll be able to handle that torture."

"You two are real cute' Stef shook her head as she moved Callie's hair off her shoulders and began to rub the aloe into her hot skin. Causing her to wince slightly. "Hurt, honey?"

Callie nodded "Maybe a little."

"Do you think you'll be able to sleep okay?" Lena asked

"I'll be fine, mama" Callie promised with a smile obviously touched by the concern from her mother's. She'd gone so long without people caring about if she was in pain, or hungry, or cold. She was starting to remember how nice it was to have someone worry.

Lena nodded "You'll let me know if you can't sleep?"

Callie nodded "Yes, but I'll be fine. I promise."

Stef watched her yawn again before she patted her back. "I am done, baby girl. Why don't you and your sister go and get ready for bed. I can tell you two are tired. Its been a long day."

"You just want to get close to mama" Mariana teased "R, rated"

"Mariana!" Lena gasped while Stef flicked her "Cheeky."

"I could have lived my whole life without that image, Mari" Callie whined slightly proving to Stef how tired this kid was.

"Alright, babies for real bedtime."

She helped Callie up and grabbed Mariana's things "Did you ladies, get all settled in?"

Mariana gave Lena a hug "Goodnight mama, I love you"

"Love two baby, get some sleep. Don't stay up all night talking with your sister."

"Who us?" Mariana exclaimed "We'd never do that"

"Oh, never" Lena mocked "I am pretty sure, I come into your room at least twice a week telling you two to go to bed. Jesus and Jude don't talk as much as you two"

"Its all her" Callie pointed with a smile

"Traitor" Mariana teased.

Stef walked them to the door handing Mariana her things and then kissed them both on their forehead "I love you, my babies, sleep well. See you in the morning"

She watched them head down the hall towards the other wing of the house talking and giggling as they went. She smiled as she closed the door. "Remember when we first brought Callie home, how closed off she was, how closed off Mariana was. How neither wanted to be around each other, and sharing a room was the worst part."

Lena chucked "Yes, and the screaming matches and fighting, sure that one was snooping or stealing."

Stef laughed "Yeah, I thought they'd end up ripping each other's hair out, but look at them. They are bonded at the hip."

"I always wanted a sister growing up" Lena sighed "I longed for one actually, having a best friend under the same room. Sharing secrets and private jokes. I love watching those two develop that."

"Me too" Stef agreed "Those two have texted each other every day since you left. They can't even go a day without talking. We've done something great Lena. We set those girls up with a best friend for life."

"I love that all our kids are close, they are so good to one another, even when they are fighting" She sighed as she leaned back against the pillows.

"What's the matter my love?"

"I am missing our boys" Lena said softly "I am having fun with our girls, but I miss those loud, funny boys. I wish they were here. I hope they are having fun."

"I miss them too. We need to plan another family vacation sometime soon. Getting out together is so good for us. It just forces us to catch up, and create memories."

Lena reached for Stef's hand. "I agree. Lets do it. I love our life, I love our kids. The good, the bad, being here just makes my heart so thankful for them. For this, for you."

Stef leaned over and kissed her wife tenderly "I love you too, my sweet sweet love. Very much so"

* * *

Lena quietly tip toed into the girls room, early the next morning. Smiling at seeing their sleeping figures. She moved over to Callie's bed and carefully recovered her eldest child. Not knowing the motion would cause the girl to stir.

Callie's eyes fluttered open as she watched the figure move over to Mariana's bed.

"Mariana, baby" Lena whispered "Wake up, please" She shook her slightly causing her to stir.

"Mama?" Mariana questioned sleepily "What's wrong?"

"Nothing baby, nothing" Lena promised "I just want you to get up, I want to show you something."

"Tired" Mariana mumbled

"I know sweetheart, I know" Lena nodded "But this is worth it, I want to share it with you."

"K" Mariana groaned

"Shhh, don't wake Callie" Lena whispered as she helped Mariana grabbing a blanket from the end of her bed.

Callie's heart sank slightly. Lena didn't want her awake. She wanted Mariana. She knew they were going to watch the sunrise, which Callie had been hoping to do again with her mother. Something that she shared with just her. The moment the day before seemed special. She thought it had been with her mother too, but now she wasn't sure.

"So, early" Mariana grumbled rubbing her eyes "You're crazy" She whispered to Lena as she allowed her to drag her from the room grumbling the whole way out of the room.

Callie sat up once they were gone. She rubbed her face. She didn't understand why it bothered her so much, that Lena was taking Mariana to watch the sunrise. She knew it was special and beautiful and Mariana should get to see it, but she wanted to be with Lena again. She wanted those moments again.

"Come on Callie, pull it together' She muttered to herself "You're acting like a jealous five year old." She lay back against the pillows and closed her eyes again. Sleep however did not come again. So she climbed out of bed, and headed down the house. She paused slightly seeing the backs of her mother and sister on a dark porch swing.

She heaved a huge sigh and went to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup of coffee before taking it down to the other end of the house. She poked her head into Lena and Stef's room.

"My baby" Stef whispered hearing the door open. "Mama and Mariana wake you up?"

Callie was surprised that Stef knew it was her.

"Come in, love come here. Mama is not going to like you have that coffee" She said sitting up and extending her hand for the mug.

"She let me have some yesterday morning, when she allowed me to watch the sunrise with her. Am I only allowed to have it, if I am with her?" Callie mumbled with an eye roll as she crossed the room and handed the mug to Stef.

Stef took a sip of the coffee "You wanna see the sunrise again?" She asked tiredly "Or climb in bed with me, and take a nap until you and I go get donuts?"

Callie crawled into bed with Stef taking Lena's side "She doesn't want to watch with me this morning. She wanted Mariana."

Stef ran her fingers through Callie's hair as she lay next to her. Not realizing Callie was actually feeling slightly left out. "Why don't you go back to sleep my love, mama and I thought it would be fun if she watched the sun rise with Mariana and I took you on a donut date. Get some one on one time with our girls."

Callie sighed as she lay down next to Stef closing her eyes. Here her mother's planned something well thought and special, and she was still grumpy. Which made her feel worse. Selfish and ungrateful. She sighed loudly as she closed her eyes.

Stef ran her fingers through Callie's hair again "We can get at least another hour of sleep, pretty girl."

Callie rubbed the bridge of her nose. She felt stupid for being jealous, but she wanted to be out there right now with Lena. She wanted that moment one more time. Truth be told her and Stef had bonded almost right away, but it was different with Lena, and Lena was the one that brought her home. If it weren't for Lena she'd never been an Adam's Foster child. That moment on the porch yesterday had connected them. She loved her mother's, she loved being an Adams's Foster. She also knew how quickly those moments could be robbed from you. Sometimes she lived off the memories she shared with Colleen. Now she had some built up with Stef, these memories she could pull up when lost or scared. Now she needed some with Lena. She sighed one more time. Kicking herself for not letting this go.

"I love you" Stef whispered into the dark room already almost asleep again.

This just made her feel all the more guilty. "I love you too" She managed to squeak out.


	10. Yellow Sprinkles

AN- Thank you for the welcoming support back to the writing world!

* * *

"You've been quiet, all morning my love" Stef noted to Callie as she watched the girl picking off all the yellow sprinkles from her donut. "Are you feeling okay, or are you offended that they put yellow sprinkles on your donut?"

Callie looked up "Oh, huh. I am fine" She dropped the donut "Oh, yeah I am fine. Just not very hungry."

"Not hungry, for a donut?" Stef mocked gasped "I thought you were a child? Children love donuts!" She paused "But you're my child, would a coffee make you happy?"

Callie shook her head "No, I don't want a coffee, I am fine."

Stef put her coffee down. "Alright, Callie what's wrong? Did you and Mariana get into a fight?"

"No" Callie answered. "Mariana and I are fine."

"Do you not want to have breakfast with me?" Stef asked "Did I upset you?"

Callie shook her head quickly "No, of course not mom. I am fine. I promise." She picked up her donut taking a bite of it with a smile "Sorry, just tired"

"Are you sure nothing is bothering you?" Stef asked as she watched her daughter forcefully make herself swallow the bite of the donut she just shoved into her mouth.

Callie sighed "Mom, please?"

"Okay, okay" Stef held up her hands "I'll chalk your mood up, to moody teenager. It happens."

"I am sorry, I am ruining your morning" Callie's face fell as she went back down to looking at her donut, trying her hardest to not to cry,"

Stef's eyebrow shot up as she put her coffee cup down and got up. She moved over to Callie and knelt down in front of her. Grabbing her hands.

"Callie, baby what is going on with you today, you're not ruining my morning. I am happy to be here with you."

"I know" Callie said without looking up "And I am being quiet and as you said moody. It's not fair you had this fun morning planned out, and I am not being thankful enough."

Stef squeezed Callie's finger's in her own. "Love, just your time is all I need. If we just sit here quietly and people watch, I am okay with that. If we sit here and you pour out your soul I am okay with that too."

"But, you planned this, and..."

"Callie" Stef cleared her throat "Your self abuse has got to stop, baby. Mama and I want you to work really hard, at not being so hard on yourself."

Callie swallowed hard "I just don't want to hurt your feelings."

"My feelings are fine, Callie" Stef promised "But something is going on inside your head, and if you can't tell me about it, maybe mama?"

Callie sighed loudly "I am fine, I promise just tired. I think she's right my sunburn bothered me. Didn't sleep well, but I don't want to complain and ruin our vacation. We only have four days of it."

Stef leaned up and kissed Callie's forehead "Finish your donut, we'll go home and take a nap. Mariana wants to hang out by the pool. Today is going to be another scorcher. Good pool, water day. Tomorrow we're going to go site seeing."

"See the space needle?" Callie asked perking up for the first time all morning.

"Of course, and Pike's Place Market" Stef added "Can't leave Seattle without watching some fish fly!"

"Cool" Callie grinned "That'll be fun."

"There's my girl" Stef smiled "Lets get going, I've got to stop at Walgreen's and get sunscreen, or mama will have my head, and then you can take a nap."

"Okay" Callie agreed

"So the yellow sprinkles?" Stef asked pointing to the pile "Do you want to take those home and eat them later?" She teased "And remind me to never get you a sprinkled donut again"

Callie blushed and crumbled them up in her napkin "Sorry... I've always pulled them off my donuts, ever since I was little... They" She paused and looked down at her hands.

"They were what, honey?" Stef encouraged.

"My mom's favorite color." Callie's voice cracked "When I was little, before Jude was born my mom would take me on donut dates, like this and I would always pull the yellow ones off my donut, and she'd eat them to humor me... I guess it's a habit."

"Oh, baby girl" Stef wasted no time at wrapping Callie into her arms holding her tight. "My sweet girl. I am so sorry, I never would have gotten you a sprinkled donut had I known. No wonder your quiet." She pulled back "Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

Callie looked down at the sprinkle pile and nodded "Yeah, just out of sorts this morning I guess" She said honestly "And missing my mom, I am sorry."

"You're allowed to miss your mom" Stef promised "It doesn't hurt my feelings, that you miss her. She gave birth to you, she created this perfect little girl in front of me, and I know you, and I know your heart. I know you love me. Even when you are missing her."

Callie swallowed hard and nodded "I love you and mama both...but sometimes..."

"You wish you were still with Colleen?" She asked

"Yeah" Callie admitted a lone tear broke free and rolled down Callie's cheek.

Stef wiped it away with the pad of her thumb "I'd be worried if you didn't miss her, and wish you were still with her" She said honestly "She's your mom, Callie. SHe's never going to stop being your mom. She's very much apart of you, and mama and I are not in competition with her, or take her place. What mama and I want to do is pick up where, she sadly had to leave off, and love you and your brother in the way I'd want you kids loved if something happened to me. To guide you, to hold your hand, and to chase shadows away. You baby girl, just got 3 mommies in your life, who all love you to the moon and back, and forever."

Another tear rolled down Callie's cheek before she leaned in and hugged Stef tightly.

Stef rubbed her back. "You know what might help sometime?" She asked

Callie shrugged against her not saying anything.

"When you're missing her, why don't you talk to us about her. Share some of those memories you have made with her. Make them real again. Voice them loudly and let us share in, on the greatest woman of your past."

"You want to hear about her?"

"I'd love to" Stef smiled "You don't talk about her much at all, unless I pry it from you. It doesn't hurt my feelings if you talk about her. In fact I think it will bring us closer together."

"You think so?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Of course" Stef nodded "She's very much part of this family. She's a part of you and Jude both."

Callie stood up with the napkin with yellow sprinkles crumpled in her hands "Lets head out, and maybe on the way home I can tell you about the time my mom made a yellow birthday cake for the grouchy old man across the street."

"Now that sounds like a good story" Stef smiled as she patted Callie's bottom playfully "To the car, my baby!"

* * *

"Do you want cheese?" Lena asked Mariana as she began pulling out things out to make an omelet for herself. Mariana didn't eat eggs, but she loved it when Lena would give her shredded cheese on a plate to eat, while she made it for everyone else."

"I hope, mom brings me a donut." She said as she nodded to Lena's question about the cheese.

Lena handed her a paper plate with some cheese on it, as well as a banana. "I am sure she will."

"I wish I could have gone with them" Mariana said with a huff "I like the place mom took her too, its the best donut place around."

"You spent the last few days with mom" Lena reminded her "It was my turn to get a little one on one time with my sweet Miss thing."

"I did miss you, mama" Mariana smiled "And the sunrise, was pretty."

"How do you know?" Lena teased "You slept on my shoulder."

"It was early, and we're on vacation, mama" Mariana whined "I am tired."

"Its a beautiful experience, I didn't want you to miss it, honey." Lena smiled "But I understand, tomorrow I promise I will not pull you out of bed at 4:45 am"

"Thank you mama!" Mariana squealed "I love you, I do, and I love bonding with you. Especially when we hang out on the beach, and you teach me your mad skills on knee boarding or whatever. I just like sleeping in on vacation. If that's okay."

"Of course baby" Lena promised "But thank you for getting up with me, and at least sleeping on my shoulder. Its been years since I held you while I slept."

"Yeah, I was nine the last time" She smiled at the memory "And I had the stomach flu, I was so afraid of laying down, and you just held me against your chest all night long. Even at the risk of being puked on. You're a brave woman, mama"

Lena laughed "Puke doesn't bother me. Having a sick kid is the worst. You'd do anything to make them feel better"

"You're an awesome mom, if I don't say that enough, you are" Mariana smiled as she shoved some cheese into her mouth. "But do you mind if I go lay down until Mom and Callie get back?"

"Not outside, not until we get sunscreen" She warned "You may not burn, but you could get still get skin cancer."

"Yes, mama" Mariana nodded "I was thinking about in the living room, where all of Gran's movies are."She's a cheesy romance movie lover like me."

Lena rolled her eyes but laughed "Go ahead baby, and I'll send mom a message to make sure she brings you home a donut."

Mariana squealed "Best mama ever!"


	11. I see you

**AN: thanks again for the support on this little story! It's been fun to write something that isn't dramatic, but more just bonding, growing and doing life together!**

* * *

Lena heard the side door that led out to the garage open and smiled as Stef and Callie made their way back into the house.

"There's my girls! Did you have fun?"

Stef put a small paper bag on the counter while Callie dropped a Walgreen's bag onto the counter as well. "You send mom to get sunblock you end up with four kinds" Callie told Lena shaking her head. "I think we're going to be fine, here on out."

"Mariana, I got your donut in here!" Stef called "You're going to want to come get it, ASAP. Brownie batter donut! It's a thing!"

Lena's jaw dropped her expression horrified "and people are eating this as a breakfast food?"

"She's on vacation" Stef shrugged "Besides knowing you, you've already fed her something healthy."

Lena pointed to the microwave "Two veggie omelets in the microwave for you and Callie."

Stef winked as she pulled them out "Here, you go Callie, girl. I am sure you're starving by now."

Lena raised an eyebrow "Did you not eat your donut?"

Callie shrugged taking the plate and heading over to the table as Mariana came in "Did I hear brownie batter is a thing?" She exclaimed excitedly.

Stef winked "And it's amazing."

"Mariana, I think we should get some vegetables and proteins" Lena shook her head as she went to the fridge "Your mother is trying to kill your stomach."

While Stef sat down next to Callie with her own veggie omelette "I am all for eating a second breakfast, only thing missing is some ba..." SHe started to stay as Lena pulled a plate of bacon she'd kept warm bacon from the oven.

"Bacon?" Lena finished her sentence causing both the girls to giggle.

"Callie and I decided we think we should do a lounge day around the house, enjoy the pool and lake" Stef smiled "Nap a bit, Callie's tired. We will do tourist things tomorrow."

Mariana nodded "I am tired too, mama had me up so darn early"

Callie sighed loudly and put a bite of egg into her mouth but remained silent.

"Mama and I were hoping to get a date night in while we are here, are you two okay if we leave you at the house one night?" Stef asked as Lena placed a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thank you, my love. You're spoiling me."

"Fun! Sister night for Cal and me!" Mariana agreed.

Lena filled her own cup and took a seat next to Callie at the table "Did you enjoy the donut place? Its a family favorite. Your mother loves taking you kids to it in when we are town."

Callie shrugged again and put another bite of her eggs in her mouth.

"Donut place not really Callie's cup of tea" Stef winked "Her and I will figure something else out for when we visit Seattle."

Lena frowned but caught the Stef gave her and let it drop.

"Mariana's not really a get up and watch the sunrise kind of gal, either" She smirked "Guess her and I will also find something else to do."

Callie dropped her fork to her plate "Thanks for the eggs, may I go lay down for a bit?" She asked looking to Stef avoiding all eye contact with Lena. "I think I am getting a headache."

Stef nodded "Of course, Cal" She gave her a smile "There is some Tylenol in your bathroom. Dana keeps well stocked. Take a water with you."

Callie nodded before grabbing her plate.

"Honey, I'll get that." Lena offered while Callie just shrugged "I've got it, you're on vacation too, remember." She mumbled before she went to the sink and rinsed her plate before putting it in the dishwasher, before leaving the room."

Lena watched her leave before turning to Stef "What's wrong with her?"

"She's missing her mom" Stef said softly "Little tradition she shared with Colleen came up this morning. She didn't want to hurt our feelings, or discredit us while on vacation."

Lena nodded "I am sure that's very hard to process." Her eyes glancing at the direction Callie went.

"She'll be okay" Stef promised "She'll be better when she gets up from her nap."

Mariana swallowed her donut and pointed to the Walgreen's bag. "Sunscreen?"

Stef nodded.

"Mama, can I go lounge by the pool?"

Lena nodded "Get mom to sun screen your back, I'll be right back"

"Lena, she's fine." Stef called after her wife knowing full well she wasn't going to stop.

* * *

Lena knocked once on Callie's door before entering quietly.

"Sweetheart?" Lena cleared her throat. "Did you find the Tylenol?"

Callie nodded "Yeah, thanks"

"Good" Lena headed over to Callie's bed where her daughter lay facing the window with her back to her. She took a seat on the bed. Her back leaning against the headboard her long legs stretched out in front of her as she ran her fingers through Callie's long locks.

"Mom told me you're missing your mom today, something triggered a memory?" She guessed "and while I believe that to be true, I also believe there is something else going on, by the tone, and body language you displayed towards just me."

Callie winced slightly and began to rub the bridge of her nose with her pointer finger, which Lena knew meant she was trying to soothe herself. The lingering effect of a once thumb sucker, she was sure. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude."

Lena continued to run her fingers through Callie's hair. "You and me, we had a good couple of days together, and now mom is here you start shutting me out?"

Callie rolled on her back and looked at Lena "What? Mom has nothing to do with anything."

"What's going on?"Lena asked again. "Are you upset with me?"

"No" Callie exhaled loudly "I am upset with me. For being petty and dumb."

"You're so hard on yourself" Lena shook her head "We've really got to start working on that, but for right now why don't you tell me why you feel petty.?" Her fingers tapping gently on the girl's stomach. "I see you Callie, I know you're wrestling with something."

"Stupid Jealously" Callie's voice cracked "I don't know when the last time I was jealous."

Lena raised her eyebrow "Alright, jealousy is a human feeling, it's not stupid at all. Lets get to the root of it. Maybe we can make you feel better."

"No" Callie exhaled "I am ruining your vacation."

"Callie, stop" Lena's voice firm "You're not ruining my vacation. Don't project that on to me."

"I am sorry" Callie muttered.

"Don't be sorry" Lena shook her head "Just talk to me, what has you feeling jealous?"

Callie continued to rub the bridge of her nose. "I don't know, it's stupid, but yesterday morning I Had such a great time with you watching the sunrise..." Her voice trailed off.

"And this morning, when I woke Mariana, and not you, you felt a little left out?" Lena guessed. "Oh, honey. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings" She leaned down and kissed her forehead "I just thought you'd be tired, and would want at least one morning to sleep in on this vacation. I've you had you up early the last two mornings."

"You had every right to share it with Mariana too" Callie looked to Lena "But I still got jealous anyway, and feel stupid for it."

"Not stupid at all" Lena shook her head "Its actually kind of heart warming for me. I liked sharing yesterday morning with you, and I love having something with you, that I share. It's not really your sister's cup of tea, but I am glad she got to witness it once in her life, and I won't be sorry for that. But I love knowing how much you love it. It's something we can share the two of us."

"Even when I am old?" Callie asked "Raising my own family, maybe in another city, can I call you, and we watch the sunrise together?"

Lena chuckled "As a selfish mom, I hope you are always living close to me" She brushed the hair out of Callie's face. "But if that's how we have to do it, we will schedule our sunrise dates."

Callie rubbed her eyes "And I'll be able to drink my coffee guilt free" She smirked causing Lena to laugh before she leaned down and kissed her. "I love you Callie Adams Foster."

"Tomorrow morning?" Callie asked quietly "Standing date?"

"You've got it" Lena promised. "Crack of dawn, is you and me baby."

Callie smiled "Thanks mama, I am sorry... For being jealous"

"Your feelings are valid" Lena reminded her "Next time though, instead of pushing them down come talk to me. I bet we can get you feeling better a lot faster." She assured her.

"Okay" Callie agreed.

"And I am sure mom told you this, but I am going to say the same thing, it's okay to be missing your mom, especially when something great is happening. I am sure times like this where you're on vacation experiencing new things. You wish she was here with you, or that you wish you could tell her about whatever is going on. Don't ever be afraid to hurt my or mom's feelings about missing her. We understand she's a very major key role in your life. She never stopped being your mom."

Callie nodded "I was still calling her mommy, when she died... So she'll always be my mommy, and mom is mom and you're mama.. I've gotten three in my journey in life, and as hard as the journey has been.. I am still more blessed then others. Some only ever have one. I got three" She repeated.

"That you do, and I know speaking for all three of us, we are all so very proud of you."

"You think so?" Callie asked "Do you think she'd be proud of me? I've made a lot of mistakes."

"And you'll make more" Lena added "You're human, but you've got a huge heart, loving nature and the need to protect those you love. You do great in school, you're helpful and kind. You're a great kid Callie. Any mother would be proud of you." Lena tapped her nose "Now we just have to work on you being so hard on yourself."

Callie continued to rub the bridge of her nose. "I think I need a lot of help with that."

"You'll always have my help and support." The older woman promised her daughter. "I'll never stop reminding you of how great you are."


End file.
